Shattered Reality
by xxxPureRosexxx
Summary: Alice one day finds an old abandon shop that holds a secret, finding a old mirror, the foreigner is plunged into a world that is not one she would expect to be in.
1. Through the Looking Glass

**Pure: New Story! That fast huh? I just had a good idea that came to me; hopefully you all will like it!**

**Alice: Must I dare ask what it's about?**

**Pure: You don't have to, but it's not as bad as the last one, no killing this time!**

**Alice: That's a relief…I guess…for now anyway…**

**Pure: Yup! Hope everyone likes this one as much as you liked Lead Back to Darkness, I'll do the alternate ending for that soon, but for now I'll start this before I forget the idea I had for it!**

**Gray: Pure doesn't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**Pure: Enjoy! Same as before, **_italics_** thoughts, bold sound effects, bold and **_italic _**flashbacks!**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"This is ridiculous, how in the world did it end up like this?" Alice Liddell said to herself, a long sigh escaped her lips as she walked through the Clock Tower Square, returning to the tower. Earlier morning events played in her head as she walked.

"_**Alice!" Ace said to the sleepy girl as she walked down the stairs, "Huh? Ace what are you doing here so early?" The outsider questioned. "I came to deliver some more clocks to Julius!" The knight said happily to her, a grunt came from the room where the man stood in the door way of.**_

"_**More like to annoy me, if you're done you can leave now Ace." Julius Monrey deadpanned from his desk, he slightly looked up to see the brunette walk in with the Knave of Hearts close behind. "Do you need anything Julius?" She asked the clockmaker, "A cup of coffee will do for now." He replied as he went back to work.**_

"_**Ok I'll be back soon." With that the maiden left the two older men alone, minutes passed before the foreigner returned to them, two coffees in hand; not sure if Ace would want some, but brought it out just in case. "Alice, leave." The mortician quickly said as he almost ram into the poor girl, the contents of the cups roughly spilling as well.**_

_**She looked at Julius's flushed face, confused, "Why? What happen?" The young miss asked, not understanding what's going on. "Yeah Julius, why must she leave?" Ace inquired him as he swung his arm around the navy blue-eyed man's shoulders. "I just remembered that I need more parts." **_

_**He quickly scribbled down some random parts on to a piece of paper, the clockmaker forced it into her hands as he compulsory the blue-eyed girl out of the tower. Alice just stared dumfounded at the tower's door before rotating around to leave. "Okay…"**_

The young miss sighed once again, "Sometimes I can't understand men." She continued her lonesome walk to the tower. Nearing the edge of the Clock Tower Square, the brunette noticed a small shop down an alley way. _A shop all the way out here? _ Curiosity got the best of her; Alice walked down the alley way to the isolated shop.

It was an old run down shop; no one seemed to be running it as it sat there abandoned, with what looked like to be many years of neglect. The maiden opened the old, rusted door.

**Squeeeeek**

Alice cringed at the sound it made, she looked around the shop, piles of dust was on everything that wasn't destroyed or not even there. Cob webs hung from the ceiling and the cracks in the walls, "Wow…I'm surprised it hasn't broken down yet…I wonder what happen to this place." The girl walked in more, she coughed as dust fell on her, "What could possibly be of use he-ahhh!"

She tripped over a pile of books that were on the floor, the girl fell to the ground as she pulled something else down with her. More dust fell on to the now coughing miss, her eyes slightly close as she tried to fan the dust away from her face. "What else could go wrong?"

**Bonk**

"I just had to ask owww." Alice picked up the object that fell on her head, rubbing her sore spot; she gazed at the now known mirror. She twisted it around in her hand; it was fairly small, an embroidery border, that was torn and faded, was around its edge. "This is kind of cute…with a little fixing and cleaning up; it should look good as new."

A small smile came on her lips as she stood back up, dusting off her dress, she heads out of the shop. _No one would mind if I were to take this, that shop was abandon anyway. _The foreigner's smile grew wider as she skipped back to the tower, _This is turning out to be a good day…hopefully it will last…_

For what felt like an hour of skipping, the blue-eyed girl stopped as the tower came into view, something seemed to burn at her side as she did so. "What the?" Alice pulled out the mirror that she placed into her apron pocket; the mirror seemed to burn in her grasp. The longer she stared at its murky surface, the dizzier she felt, _What's…going…on…_

Eyes growing dark, the young miss staggered forward before she fell to the ground with a loud thump, the world disappeared before her as darkness consumed her.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Uhhh…my head…" Alice shook her head to clear the fogginess that clouded her vision, "What just happen?" She looked around, _Nothing seemed to be out of place_, the brunette sighed. "Maybe I collapsed from that late night I stayed up trying to fix my dress." _Yeah that has to be it, _the outsider stood up, dusting her dress off once again as she grabbed her stuff, the outsider headed to the tower once again.

The Clock Tower was now in front of her, Alice opened the door as she, as well, closed it behind her, the maiden went to the mortician's office. "Julius, I'm back with your parts." "Alice!" Guessing who it could be, the foreigner braced herself for when Nightmare threw himself at her. Her attacker hugged her; she felt hair hit her hand, _Huh? Nightmare doesn't have long hair._

"Alice! Glad your back!" She pulled back, Julius stood in front of the girl, a smile beamed from his face. Alice gagged as she stepped away from the long-haired man, "Julius? !" The miss practically shouted eyes wide with shock. He tilted his head to the side, his expression saddens, "Are you not happy to see me?" The clockmaker asked, tears threaten to fall.

"What? No I am it's just…are you feeling alright?" His eyes brighten up, "I'm fine! I just waited for your return!" Alice rubbed her temples, his act reminding her of a certain, perverted rabbit-eared man. "Julius, maybe you should get some rest, you have gone already three days without sleep. It's probably getting to you now." She suggested as she rotated around to leave the man.

_It's just his tiredness that's getting to him right now…and I probably need some rest myself. _The brunette sighed once again, she headed up the stairs, "Alice! Please wait!" She quickened her pace, but doing so made her bump into someone else. "Owww sorry…" The blue-eyed girl looked up, Nightmare stood in front of her, unfazed by her. "Nightmare! Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't worry about it, now if you can excuse me, I must be getting back to my work." The incubus replied as he moved around her, "Huh? ! Hold it!" Alice grabbed his arm; he turned back around to stare at the girl, a bored expression on his face. "Yes? What is it?" "You're actually doing your work?" The silverette raised an eyebrow, "Yes…I've always done my work…what would make me not do it?"

The outsider rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn't dreaming, _Nightmare…actually doing his work? Either I've gone mad or everyone here has. _"Where's Gray?"

**Thump**

"Eeepp!" Alice shrieked as a body fell in front of her, Gray Ringmarc just appeared before the two, a vein popped out of the incubus's head. "Gray! Get your lazy ass up!" Nightmare shouted as he kicked the lizard in the back, the brunette jumped back when he did so, the ex-assassin stirred around as he lazily opened one of his eyes.

"Hey...Alice…san…welcome…back." He said between each yawn, "You lazy lizard, go to your office and do your work!" The silverette scowled, his eye narrowed, _What in the world is going on here? ! _"Alice!" Julius came up to the group, he wrapped his arms around the maiden's waist as he snuggled his head into her hair. "This is stupid, I'm leaving, Gray! I better see all your work done when I come and check on you! And you better not be asleep when I do!"

Nightmare kicked his back once more before heading to his office, the lizard continued to sleep, unfazed by his boss's kick. "Wait Nightmare! Come back here!" Alice got out of the blunette's grip, she ran over to the incubus's office as she threw the door open. He sat at his desk; the man slightly looked up, "What is it this time?" The blue-eyed girl didn't know what to say, everything was wrong; totally wrong, their personalities were completely changed.

"You're not honestly serious about doing your work…are you?" "I am, now leave me; once I'm done I can go to that doctor's appointment." Her eyes widen more, _A doctor's appointment? ! He hates hospitals! What is going on here? ! _"Alice! Stop ignoring me!" Julius whined as he came into the room, he grabbed her wrist; she was then dragged out of the room back down to the long-haired man's office.

"Julius! Why are you acting like this? ! Why is everyone acting like they are? !" The young girl pleaded, getting out of his grip once again, he tilted his head once again as well. "Because that's just who they are! Aren't you used to us acting like this by now?" Alice gawked at the man, "No! Because you never acted like this before!" He felt somewhat hurt by her words.

The mortician walked over to her as he wrapped his arms around her once again, he leaned down to her ear, his hot breath on it. "It's not fair Aliiiice~" The blue-eyed girl blushed as he kissed her neck, she pushed at him, but he wouldn't move. "What's not fair?" She asked as she tried to distract the blunette, he took the bait and stopped his kissing. "That you chose to go out with them and not think about trying someone else."

This caught the girl's attention, she roughly pushed him back as she stared up at him, "I'm sorry…what did you say?" The outsider asked. "I asked why you chose to go out with them." He responded, he gazed back at her, not knowing where she was going with this. "And who exactly am I going out with again?"

"The Jokers who else?" The foreigner gagged once again, "What? ! The Jokers? !" Julius nodded his head. "Yeah…unless…" The clockmaker gasped, "Did you break up with them? !" Alice blushed. "What? ! I was never with them to begin with! I'm not going out with anyone!" "What? But…why? You seemed like you were in love with them when you first asked them out." He held his head, really confused right now.

"Forget about all of this right now! Go back to your work before it starts piling up!" The brunette ran out of the room before she could even here his reply to her. She ran to the entrance to the tower, but before the girl got there she tripped once again, falling down face first. "Owww not again…" The young maiden sees that she landed on a sleeping Gray.

_What the? I thought he was just sleeping upstairs? _Alice poked at the lizard, than she shook him. "Gray…Gray wake up…" "Huh?" His eyes fluttered open, "Oh…hey Alice-san." She gazed down at the man. "You shouldn't be sleeping on the floor, go to your room if you're going to sleep, better yet, why not go do your work like Nightmare said you should."

"Shouldn't you be running to your boyfriends? That's all you've been doing lately." He lazily shot back at her; the blue-eyed girl blushed as she stood back up. "You jerk!" She kicked him before she bolted out of the tower, wanting to get far away from there as possible.

_There is something defiantly wrong here, please let it just be them! _Alice thought, she ran to the Hatter's territory, hoping that they could help her out with the Clock Tower residences.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: First one done! Ok so this one is kind of cliché…or maybe it's just the title of the chapter I don't know, but not to spoil anything she is an alternate world of Wonderland where everyone's personality is the opposite of their original.**

**Julius: You're kidding me right? I act like a child.**

**Nightmare: What? ! I'm doing work! And going to the hospital! What the hell is this? !**

**Gray: I'm not lazy; if someone was to be lazy it would be Nightmare-sama.**

**Nightmare: Cruel Gray…just cruel…**

**Pure: Well that's how your personalities came out…hopefully not so bad…maybe.**

**Alice: I think it's pretty good so far…except the part with me dating the Jokers…how did that happen?**

**Pure: Thanks for reminding me! So in this alternate world everything here is a bit different than the original so here you date the Jokers and some more twists!**

**Alice: Joy…please review and tell us what you think if Pure should continue this or not…**


	2. An actually Mad Hatter?

**Pure: Glad people like this idea of a story! Sorry also for being late with this! Now lets us continue with the Hatter's other personalities! **

**Dee & Dum: Why do we have a bad feeling about this?**

**Elliot: For once I agree with you brats.**

**Dee & Dum: Well we don't with you! Stupid chicky rabbit!**

**Elliot: How many times must I tell you that I'm not a rabbit!**

**Twins/Pure: But you are!**

**Elliot: I'm not! Pure doesn't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Alice slowed down to a walk as the Hatter's Mansion came into view, _This is too weird, I hope Blood and the others can help me figure out what's wrong with Julius, Nightmare, and Gray. _The foreigner thought, the gate came into sight, she saw the Bloody twins sitting on the ground as they looked bored out of their young minds, _They look normal._

"Hey brother, look, it's big sis." Dee nudged Dum, pointing an unenthusiastic finger in her direction. "Your right brother, heeeey Alice-nee." They both slightly waved to her, the twins still held their bored expression. _Maybe not…_ the outsider came up to them, "Uhhh are you guys alright?" She asked as she looked over the boys. "We're fine." The red-eyed boy replied, "Yes, it's just more boring than usual."

The brunette strangely looked at them; she knew that they were much more cheerful than this. "Where is Elliot and Blood?" "I'm right here Alice." The maiden jumped at the sudden noise, she turned to see Elliot March standing behind her. A smile played off his lips, "It's good to see you again, you rarely come to visit anymore." She raised her eyebrow; the Mafia's second in command just continued to smile as he turned towards the twins.

"You better get up; the boss is not going to like it if you're slacking off again." The rabbit-eared man said in a gentle tone as he lightly shook the boys, this caused the blue-eyed girl to almost lose her footing. _When has Elliot ever been nice to Dee and Dum? ! Damn it! They won't be able to help me either!...but then where is Blood? _

"Where's Blood?" She asked the group in front of her, they turned to look back at her, "Boss is either working," Dee started. "Or with Gowland." Dum finished, Elliot slightly laughed as he pushed them both once again. "No he is still here, but that's why I came out here to-"But before he could finish a gunshot went off, everyone turned to the sound to see an angry Blood Dupre with his gun pointed at them.

"You little brats! Why are you slacking off? ! Your pay will be cut if half if you don't start doing your damn job!" The ravenette yelled as he walked over to them, his eye twitched, seeing that they weren't listening to him. "Get the f*** up now!" Alice's eyes widen in shock, never before had she ever heard the Mafia Boss swear. His gun was now firing at Dee and Dum, they rolled out of the way of his shots, "Oh no brother, we better listen before we get killed." The red-eyed twin said as he stood up.

"Of course brother, we will also get our pay cut in half, that's not good at all." The blue-eyed twin replied, both now standing they took their positions in front of the gate, Blood faintly calmed down, but still held his pissed off expression on his face. "B-Blood?" The young miss timidly asked, now afraid of the Mafia Boss, he turned to look at her, at the moment acknowledging that she was there. "Oh your finally came for once? What happen, did you have a fight with your f*****s of a boyfriend?" He hissed at the girl.

Another blush rushed to her face, "No! I'm not dating the Jokers! Why does everyone think that? !" She yelled at the ravenette, who just had a vein popping out of his head when she did. "Soooo sorry whore, I didn't think when you bother to f*** them that you'd be this emotional." Her mouth dropped at his, what she believed to be, sarcastic comment. _What is his problem? ! _Now her own eye twitched, "For starters I never did that, second I was only saying that I'm not going out with the Jokers. I never had and probably never will, but that doesn't make it ok for you to make that guess when you don't even know what happen!"

Blood wasn't getting any happier with her sudden attitude change, Elliot and the Bloody twins just watched the scene before them, either unfazed by it or vaguely worried. The ravenette pointed his gun at her head, very ticked off now, "You're really pissing me off more than usual, Liddell." The girl was not fazed by his gun that was to her head. "This whole act is very irritating to me, Dupre." She shot back at him, "I've always wanted to kill you before, now I can get my chance."

He pulled down his finger on the trigger, knowing that he was serious, the foreigner ducked; hands covered her head as the shot went off.

…

_What happen? Am I dead? _She slowly opened her eyes; no she was still much alive, the brunette looked around. Elliot had a hand on the Mafioso's own, which held the gun, as he raised it away from the girl, his other hand grabbed his boss's other hand, restraining the man. "Elliot! Release me right now! Or would you rather I just kill you right here? !" Blood yelled at the March Hare as he struggled to get out of his surprisingly strong grip.

"I believe you should calm down Blood, you're letting your anger get the best of you." He calmly replied to the man, that didn't help much, but the ravenette was able to, somewhat anyway. His second in command released him as he transformed his gun back into his hat, _It was his hat? Then again, he wasn't wearing one when he came out. _Alice thought as she watched them, "Would you like to come in for a while?" The rabbit-eared man asked the girl.

"Uhh well I should get going, maybe some other ti-"The twins stopped her sentence by twirling the maiden around. "Big sis, you got to stay." Dee said, "Yeah, things would get dull again if you were to leave." Dum unenthusiastically said as they started to drag her in to the mansion. "No, I'm good, really." "Nonsense you should come in with us, have some tea." Elliot told her as he, as well, dragged her in, Blood followed close behind the group.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Julius-san is Alice with you?" Gray Ringmarc came into the mortician's office as he looked for the outsider. The man looked up from his work to the lizard across the room, "I sent her out to get me some supplies, she'll come back soon enough." Julius Monrey looked back down at his work; he continued to fix the clock that he was working on. "It's has been awhile since she left right? Since the morning, I don't think it should take that long to get some supplies."

He said as he leaned against the wall, "Alice probably got side tracked or another role holder found her and took her to hang out. I don't think we need to worry about her." The bluenette deadpanned. "Are you sure that she was Julius?" Nightmare Gottschalk came into the room as well, all three role holders looked at the other, not certain how to answer the others.

The incubus sighed, "All I'm saying is that we ought to be more cautious, maybe we should go look for her." The clockmaker grunted as he put his tools down. "It's like you have no faith in her incubus." "I do trust her, it's not that I don't, all I am is worried about her safety. Nothing more, nothing less." The sliverette held his hands up to him, Julius sighed as he stood up. "We can go look for her if that will make everyone fell better."

Gray and Nightmare nodded, all three men headed out of the tower, they walked to the Clock Tower Square, hoping that she was still there. _Nothing, where could she be? _"She's not here, that must mean Alice went with another role holder, we have nothing to worry about." The mortician said once again, "Alright, we should head back Nightmare-sama." The ex-assassin believed to be the best choice. "Ok."

Heading back to the tower, the dream ruler was worried that something was not right, _Just something doesn't add up here, I have a bad feeling about all of this. _As they were walking a glimmer of light came off in the distance, the gold-eyed man quickly went to check it out. "Gray, what are you doing?" Julius asked, he tapped his foot angrily, "I saw a glimmer of light, and found this." He came back over with a mirror in hand.

"What is it for?" "I don't know looks pretty old to me." He handed the mirror to his boss; the incubus's eye grew wide. "This is not good." "What's not good?" The long-haired man question, eyebrow rose. "This….mirror….it's not….safe you can say." "Why is it not safe?" Both men inquired, a bit lost by the man's words. "Because…"

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

_Why me…how did it come to this? _Alice watched a drunken Blood, he began to shoot the twins as they, very slowly, dodged the bullets without getting hit. "How is that possible?" She mumbled to herself, eyes moved back and forth throughout the fight. "It all is possible actually, since Blood is drunk his speed and accuracy is down. The twins are just really bored that they drag it out as much as they can, which leads to them dodging the bullets very slowly." Elliot explained to the girl.

"Right…I see…" _Barely…_"So you're not going to stop them?" The brunette asked the March Hare, he shrugged. "I rather stay out of the way, especially when Blood is drunk, you better be careful as well. Who knows what he will do like this." The man smiled down to her, she somewhat smiled back, still crept out by the whole thing. "Alice!" The young miss flinched when the Mafia Boss called to her.

The ravenette came over to the pair that sat at the table, tea in front of them; he slammed the alcohol bottle on the table as he swung his arm around the girl's shoulders. "Why are you dating those little sons of b****?" He slurred his words as he said them close by her ear. "I told you, I'm not dating them, I never was and never will. Get that through your head." She deadpanned as she took another sip of her tea. "If you're not then, why don't we go somewhere private." He whispered seduce fully in her ear.

Alice blushed, the young miss got out of the seat as she took his arm off her shoulders, "I rather not, now I believe I should get going. It was nice seeing you guys again…I guess." The blue-eyed girl was about to run, but a rough hand grabbed her wrist, twisting her around as they pulled her in to their chest. "Not so fast wench, if I can't kill you, I could always screw you around a bit."

_He is much more of a jerk like this! _The maiden stepped on his foot, which caused him to release her. "You whore!" Blood yelled at her, his hot-temper returned. "You have a knack at making me really pissed off!" He grabbed his hat, transforming it back into his gun, a sweat drop formed at the back of the outsider's head. "B-Blood, there's no n-need to get h-hasty h-here." She held her hands off as she backed away from the man.

Elliot slightly laughed, "Blood, she's right, you must calm down." His gun shifted to his second in command, "Like I'm going to take orders from you! So you shut the hell up!" The foreigner jumped back at his voice, which continued to rise; bullets were heard throughout the mansion, the ravenette and rabbit-eared man were battling it out. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum grabbed their big sis's hands as they lead her out of the mansion, more away from the battle though.

"You probably should go big sis." The red-eyed boy said, expressionless, "Yes, this won't end well if you stay any longer, though everything will get boring again." The blue-eyed boy deadpanned. "But we can survive until you return, come back soooon~" They both replied, faintly waving as they took their seats in front of the gate. Shouts and gunfire came from the mansion; Alice turned and left the Hatter's territory.

_Well that could have turn out better…I guess…is everyone like this?_ The brunette sighed,_ Only one way to find out. _The young maiden thought as she head to Heart Castle.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: Done! They were really hard to come up with their personalities, what cracked me up the most was Elliot's and Blood's new character. A gentle March Hare and a pissed, hot-headed Mad Hatter…for once he is actually mad!**

**Elliot/Blood: Cruel…just pure cruel…**

**Pure: Yup! This chapter was really hard to do so I apologize if it sucks because I didn't have a lot of ideas for their first appearance. Hopefully the following ones will be much better!**

**Alice: So far everything is good…somewhat…**

**Pure: Just wait until the Jokers come in…*Smiles evilly***

**Alice: Review? Maybe?**


	3. Off with her head?

**Pure: Tis the next chapter! Now it's the Heart Castle residences!**

**Vivaldi: We don't approve of this, off with your head!**

**Pure: Ahh! Please don't kill me! *Hides behind Peter***

**Peter: Don't drag me into this…**

**Ace: Come to me! I'll protect you!**

**Pure: As if pervert! Stay away from me! *Hides behind Stephen and Mercy***

**Mercy/Stephen: Why are we here? We're not even in this story.**

**Pure: Because I want you to! These are my OCs from another story say hi guys!**

**Mercy/Stephen: Hi…**

**Pure: They will join me every so often! Disclaimer!**

**Mercy/Stephen: What? *Sighs* Pure doesn't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

_So what I know so far is that everyone's personalities are the opposite of what they were before. Julius is cheerful, less gloomy, and somewhat childish since he would never let me go. Nightmare is more serious, does his work, and likes to go to hospitals…for once he's not sick at least. Gray is lazier, doesn't do his work, and sleeps anytime, anywhere in the day…and gets abused by Nightmare a lot._

"The twins are emotionless, more bored than usual, and likes to watch even the slightest of entertainment. Elliot is kinder, gentler with the twins, and doesn't seem to yell at all from what I've seen. Blood is hot headed, rude, actually cusses for once, and maybe even more of a jerk than before."

Alice sighed, she continued her walk up to the Castle of Hearts; heading on the main road, the outsider spotted someone in the distance. Ace, the Knight of Hearts, came up to the girl. "Alice, it's good to see you again, are you heading to the Castle by any chance?" He asked her. "Yeah I am, actually." "Then allow me to escort you to the palace." The foreigner quirked her eyebrow to the man, "Thanks Ace, I'd like that." The knight smiled, he came to her side, arm out. The brunette weaved her arm in through his as they started to walk.

_Well there's a first for everything, so now Ace is a gentleman, not a pervert, and…_ the castle came into view, the Knave lead her through the rose maze to the front doors. _Doesn't get lost, that's a relief, was hoping that he would know that at least. _"Luckily I ran into you, easier than for me to go look for you, though I believe I would have found you with the Jokers if I'm not mistaken." The maiden groaned, "Please don't say that." Ace looked down at the girl.

"Why not? Isn't it true?" "No it's not, everyone keeps saying that, when it's not true." "That is quite a shame, not that I mind much, you could do much better." Alice gazed up at the man, "What do you mean Ace?" His ruby eyes didn't faltered from their path, the young miss noticed that his eyes grew dark; she shuttered the thought off, not sure if she should believe what she saw.

"Here you are Queen Vivaldi would surely love to see you." The knight bowed before heading off. "Well that could have turn out better…at least it wasn't worse, lets see how Vivaldi is." The blue-eyed girl went into the throne room, the Queen of Hearts sat in her throne as she always would, Vivaldi sees that Alice had came into the room. "Alice, it's good to see you again, come over to me." She waved her over.

_Uses me instead of us, _"Hello Vivaldi, it's good to see you again too." Vivaldi's gaze trailed over the young miss's form, one which she did not liked seeing. "You changed your clothing Alice; I did like it better when you wore that Lolita outfit." The outsider gagged at the women's statement. "I wore a what now?" "Don't tell me you already forgot? Honestly Alice you seem to forget things a lot lately. Allow me to get you some more suited clothes." She shook her head. "No no, I'm good, really."

"I'm not, you don't look good in that…cute…thing." Vivaldi dragged out the word cute; it disgusted the Queen, _Hates cute things and prefers Lolita…joy… _"Really Vivaldi I'm fine with these clothes, I think I should get going. It was really nice to see you again." Alice turned to leave, but the room grew dark; it was night time in Wonderland, which told the girl that she couldn't depart now. "Well I think you can't leave now, Peter will show you a room."

Peter White came into the room; he headed over to the foreigner as he slightly bowed to her. "Follow me to your room." He mumbled out loud enough so she could hear him, the White Rabbit turned and left the room with the maiden close behind. They walked in silence; the crimson-eyed man not once looked back at the girl. _Quiet, keeps to himself, not forward or confesses his love for me. I kind of miss the old Peter; at least he made the situation unpredictable._

They stopped in front of one of the guest rooms in the castle, "Here's your room, and there is a night gown you may change into if you wish. If you need anything don't be afraid to call me or one of the maids." He bowed once more before leaving the girl alone; she went inside and closed the door behind her. Alice changed into the night gown that was on the bed, she soon fell back on it, her gaze rested on the ceiling.

"Heart Castle seems normal enough…as much as they can get…I still wonder what happen to everyone. I don't think they can help, well better than the last two territories; still have two more to go, but…" _I honestly don't want to see the Jokers, especially if they're considered my "boyfriends" in the current situation, but they might even provide the most help out of everyone here._

Sighing, Alice's eyes fluttered shut as she allowed sleep to take her over after such a long day.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Alice…" The blue-eyed girl opened her eyes; the dream realm was around her as she sat up, her gaze rested on the dream ruler, Nightmare. "Good evening Nightmare." She said to the incubus, he floated above her as his stare rested on her. "Good evening as well Alice, I was beginning to think that you left us." "No, I'm staying at Heart Castle for the night. I still have two other territories to visit before I return to the Tower. If everything goes well I should be back late tomorrow."

"I see…" The sliverette gaze turned into a glare to the young miss, "You're still on about all of that?" He asked her, the outsider glared back up at him as well, guessing that he read her mind. "Slipped my mind that you can still do that, and yes I am, because I know it's true." The incubus came down to her, inches away from her face. "You have changed as well, Alice." She backed away from the man as she saw that he was getting to close for comfort.

"How so?" "You're not as brave as you were before; you've become more…timid…" He whispered into her ear, closing the distance between the two. Alice blushed as Nightmare pushed her to the ground, _Whoa! Totally got parts of his character wrong! _She mentally screamed as he loomed over her body, he trapped her arms with his own. "You could also make such a situation much more, entertaining."

The dream ruler kissed her neck, which caused the foreigner to blush deeply; she pushed at him, wanting the man to stop. He stoked her hair as he pulled her closer to him, _Very much off about his character! _Nightmare broke away from her neck as he moved to kiss her, Alice turned her head away, but that didn't help in the slightest. He hauled her head to look back at him, he crashed his lips to hers, drawing her head closer into the kiss.

Everything was blurry to the girl, she couldn't focus her gaze on anything, the world shook around the pair. The incubus stopped his kiss as he saw that his world was breaking, "Looks like they're not happy with what I'm doing with you." He got up off her, the brunette staggered up. "It was about time for you to wake up anyway; I'll see you when you get home, Alice."

The world around the girl started to melt away, _They? Who could he be talking about? _She thought as a smile was last seen on Nightmare's face.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Light shone in through the curtains, they hit the maiden's face, which caused her to shut her eyes tighter. Using a hand, she covered her face as one eye opened, the young miss sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. "Uhhh…hopefully I won't be going through that again for a long time." Alice turned her head to be face to face with Peter, the blue-eyed girl shrieked as she fell back off the bed.

"Owww…" The outsider rubbed her head, "Alice are you alright?" The Prime Minister asked as he looked over the side of her bed, down at the girl. "Somewhat…what are you doing here so early in the morning Peter?" She sat up, the girl sat back on the bed as the White Rabbit sat cross legged next to her. "I came to get you; Vivaldi would like to invite you to morning tea with her." He explained his presence to the girl.

She nodded her head to the man, "Alright, thanks for telling me Peter; I'll come down soon, just allow me to change back into my clothes…and no I'm not wearing anything she had planned for me to wear." He nodded his head; Alice got up and grabbed her clothes that she put on the chair last night. It was quiet, the young girl turned to see that Peter was still sitting on the bed.

"Uhhh can you go…I can't really change if you're in the room with me." A small blush came on the crimson-eyed man's face, "Right…I-I'll wait outside for you t-then." He swiftly got off the bed and out the room he went. A laugh escaped her lips once he left, "That's kind of cute that he's shy of me, wish he was like that the first time I met him." The outsider changed out of the gown back into her dress, she went outside to see that Peter waited patiently for her.

"Lets go." They walked out to one of the Queen's gardens; a table was set up with tea and different little snacks. "Alice, you finally came." Vivaldi greeted the girl, she and the White Rabbit both sat down at the table where Ace and the Queen of Heart were already seated. "I see that you're not wearing the clothes that I had picked out for you." A sweat drop formed at the back of the foreigner's head as she nervously laughed.

"They didn't look….promising, don't get me wrong Vivaldi they looked really pretty, but they're just not my style." Alice explained as she took a sip of her tea, "I don't understand what's wrong with them; you've changed a bit Alice." The brunette flinched back at her words, last night's dream returning to her mind, she sets down her cup as she gazed downward at the table.

"Everyone has changed…though I don't understand why…" She mumbled to herself, Peter looked at the maiden, a slight sadden expression on his face. The Queen's eye twitched, "Speak up girl, I don't like it when you mumble." "I-I'm sorry V-Vivaldi." The blue-eyed girl stuttered out, a bit taken back by her forcefulness. "Stop stuttering as well!" "Eepp!" Alice straightened up in her seat as fear took over the girl.

"What's wrong with you child? Shape up! Or so happen it will be off with your head!" Nervous sweat fell down the side of the young miss's head, Peter stood up as he went over to Vivaldi's side, whispering something into her ear. "Are you defying me Prime Minister? Will it be off with your head as well?" "I'm not defying you; all I'm suggesting is that you give her a break."

Ace faintly chuckled, "Looks like the White Rabbit is showing his feeling towards the foreigner." Peter glared at the knight. "I'm just concerned for her well-being that is all." "Ah, that is not what your tone suggests it to be." He smiled evilly at the crimson-eyed man, his own eyes turned slightly dark. "Both of you be quiet! I'm sick and tired of all of you! Off with all their heads!" _Ehh? !_

Guards came from the sides of the garden, Alice stood up from the table as she looked all around her. _She's just as mad as her brother! _One of the guards came at her, the blue-eyed girl shut her eyes, but soon a gunshot went off. Her eyes shot open as the guard fell to the ground "Run." Peter whispered into her ear as he shot more of his bullets at the upcoming guards.

The young maiden didn't object the man as she ran out of the garden, gun shots and clanks of metals was heard far behind her. Alice ran to the next territory, the Amusement Park.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: And there you have it! Heart Castle residences! I really like Peter's character in this; he's so cute when he is shy!**

**Peter: Hey!**

**Pure: What? It's true though!**

**Mercy: I feel like I'm surrounded by morons…**

**Alice: Join the club; try dealing with it every time she writes a chapter -_-**

**Pure: You're mean Alice! You too Mercy!**

**Alice/Mercy: Meh…**

**Stephen: Hopefully we won't be back here anytime soon.**

**Julius: Trust me…you surely will…**

**Stephen: Joy…review…what Pure told me to say…I guess…**


	4. He Plays!

**Pure: Yeah! Everyone likes my shy Peter!**

**Peter: What? ! Why? !**

**Pure: Because you're so adorable like that!**

**Peter: No! Alice! *Glomps her***

**Alice: Get off me Peter!**

**Pure: *Snickers* Anyway some people wondered if there was a pairing for this story…well there wasn't going to really be one, but if people really want one then tell me a paring you want to happen and I'll do the one with the most picks!**

**Mercy/Stephen: And we're back again…**

**Pure: Yup! So now Amusement Park residences! **

**Boris: This I got to see, Pure doesn't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**Pure: Also I suggest listening to the song when you come to it! Will add to the mood!**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Ri…dic..u..louse." Alice said between each pants as she slowed down to a walk, her just current run tired the poor girl out. The outsider looked in front of herself; the tall gates of the Amusement Park loomed high above her. "Looks like I made it…surprisingly." She nervously laughed as a sweat drop fell from her head.

**Rustle…Rustle**

_What the? _The foreigner turned at the sound, Boris Airay came out of the trees as he glanced from side to side. "Boris?" He looked over at the brunette who called his name, "Alice!" The punk cat-eared boy jogged over to her, a smile on his lips, _Well nothing to obvious that his character has changed._

"It's wonderful to see you again Alice! Have you come to play?" Boris asked as he took her hands in his, he waited for her reply; _He's almost like a child…like Julius a bit. _"Sure, yeah I would love to play with you." The maiden answered him, "Really? ! That's great!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

**Rustle…Rustle**

Both teens turned at the new sound, Pierce Villiers now stepped out of the forest, a rather bored expression on his face. He noticed both Alice and Boris standing a few feet away from him, "Alice, it's been a while." The mouse said as he came up to them. "Hi Pierce it's good to see you as well." "Right back at ya." He looked over at Boris; another uninterested expression on his face, the Cheshire cat nervously shifted his gaze from him.

_Okay…Boris gets nervous around Pierce, Pierce gets bored when Boris is around, it's almost like their characters switched. The mouse chasing the cat? What a weird thing to think about… _"So A-Alice would you l-like to come into the P-Park?" Boris asked, his voice slightly shaking from the other boy's stare. "What are you stuttering about? You're too nervous." The dormouse said indifferently as he walked into the park.

"I'm not!" He shouted at the retreating man, pouted as he did so, _Wow a lot like a child…even more than Julius I believe. _The blue-eyed girl laughed, "Alice? What's funny?" Boris asked as he heard the miss laugh. "Nothing nothing, come on lets go, I'd like to see Gowland again as well." She took the cat's hand, leading him into the park; he blushed at the sudden hand contact.

They walked through the Amusement Park, laughter and screams were heard all throughout the place, just like it was before. But the one difference was that there was a beautiful sound of music coming somewhere in the place. _I wonder who's playing it; _Alice thought as she and Boris followed the sound, both teens walked for awhile before they finally found the source of that music.

Mary Gowland stood on a stage; the man just finished whatever he was playing since he bowed to the applauding audience. The older man stepped off stage after announcing the time for the next show. "Alice my dear is that you?" Gowland asked as he came up to the pair, "Hi Gowland were-"He laughed, which caused her to stop. "Please Alice call me Mary, you don't have to be so formal." The young miss raised an eyebrow to the older man.

_Is fine with being called by his first name and… _"Right…Mary…was it you who was just playing a few moments ago?" "Indeed I was did you like what you heard?" _Can play very well…yup, totally not home. _"From the little I heard it sounded very sweet." "Glad to hear that, you're more than welcomed to hear my next performance later today." She smiled at the man, "I'll be sure to catch it." The park owner smiled warmly back at the brunette. "If you can excuse me, I must prepare for the next show, please enjoy the park while you stay here."

With that Gowland left the two alone, "Mary is such a talented musician, I'm sure you'll like his performance very much Alice!" Boris finally spoke up; he grabbed her hand once again, pulling her along with him. "Boris, where are we going?" The outsider asked as she allowed the Cheshire cat to drag her along. "To play Alice! Unless you wanted to do something else…" "No this is fine, just wanted to know." "Okay! Lets go on that one!"

The punk cat dragged the girl all over the place; they went on many rides and played multiple of games. _I can always count on Boris to make things fun, despite the situation, _the foreigner thought as she enjoyed the boy's eagerness for more fun. He noticed the time on one of the nearby rides, that consisted of many clocks that seemed to "take them back in time" supposable. Mostly a ride for couples, "Alice the show is about to start, lets head over to the stage." Boris told the young maiden.

"Alright then." Both teens quickly headed back over to the stage, more faceless people came to watch the show, since it would be the last one for the day. There was seats saved for them in the front row, Pierce was already seated in the front as well, Alice and Boris took their seats next to the mouse. Everyone waited for Gowland to appear on stage.

"Ladies and gentleman! Our finally show for the day! Please give a warm welcome to Mary Gowland!" A speaker said somewhere off stage, everyone applauded as the curtains opened up revealing the park owner. He smiled down to Alice as he saw that she made it, taking up his violin, he began to play._ That's amazing…he sounds…so pretty, _the blue-eyed girl thought as she watched the man smoothly moved the bow on the violin strings, creating the most wonderful of melodies.

"I would like to ask that Alice come up here with me to sing a duet." She looked back at him, dumbfounded. "I'm to do what now?" "Come on Alice! Go up there!" Both Boris and Pierce took the brunette up on stage, "Wait! Hold on! I can't sing!" She struggled in their grip, but it didn't help. "Go-uh Mary! I can't sing!" Alice said as she stood by the man now, her gaze trailed over the countless people in the audience.

"Don't worry about it; just sing whatever comes on the screen." "Huh? What screen?" Soon a screen popped down in front of them, "I don't want to even know how that got there…" She mumbled as the titled of the song she was going to sing came up, **You-Miku Hastune Ver.** _I'm singing what now? _Gowland started to play the piano opening as a mike came in her hand. _Where did he get the piano? Oh why does it matter he started already!_

"Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka?  
>Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka?<br>Ima mamade watashi no kokoro wo umetei ta mono  
>Ushinate hajimete kitsuita<br>Konani mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto  
>Konani mo egao wo kurete ima koto<br>Ushinate shima tada isshou wa  
>Todetsu nodaku o wo kisuite<br>Toki modo sou wo to hishiini  
>Demo nobashite mo gaku keredo<br>Naru de kaze no  
>Yo wo ni suri rukede<br>Todoki sou wo de  
>Todoka nai<br>Kodoku to setsudou ni mune wo shimtesu kenane  
>Kokoro ga toware sou ni naru keredo<br>Omoi nani nokoru anata no egao nouga watashi wo Itsumo hageba shitekureru  
>lalalala~<br>Mo ishido ano koro ni modorou  
>Kouno wa kito dai joubu<br>itsumo sobare wa datte ijou wo  
>anata wa mo suru sobade<br>Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka?  
>Kno sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka?<br>Itsumo no yori egao de itekuru masuka?  
>Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru "<p>

Mary trailed off as the song ended, everyone was quiet, a sweat drop formed at the back of the foreigner's head. _Was I that bad? _Alice thought as she bitted her lower lip, it was quiet for a while longer until the crowd broke into applauds and multiple screams were even heard. The young miss was surprised that everyone enjoyed her performance. "You did well Alice, much better than I thought."

She looked over at Gowland as he came up beside her, they both bowed to the crowd, everyone got up and left to enjoy more of the park. "That was amazing Alice!" Boris exclaimed as he ran up to the outsider, which caused him to grab her hands in the process. "Yeah I'd have to agree, you can really sing." Pierce said next, a small blush came on her face as she scratched the back of her head.

"I wouldn't say that…I didn't think I was all that good…" The young maiden mumbled, taking her hands away from the cat. "Of course you did!" The Cheshire cat told her, obviously caught her statement, "I agree Alice you gave one heck of a performance, you should do a duet with me more often." She shook her head. "No I'm good, really." "Why not? You have somewhat of a talent." Knowing that voice wasn't any of theirs, the group turned to the new voice.

Blood and the whole Hatter residence stood at the base of the stage, all looked up at them. "Blood? What are you doing here?" The brunette asked, "We came to discuss about territorial issues." The ravenette scoffed, still mad from their last encounter meant. "So soon Blood? Why don't you enjoy my park for awhile before we go into all those political things?" The park owner suggested as he jumped off the stage, he walked over to the Mafia Boss, swinging his arm around his shoulders.

_Also carefree…and by the way he reacts to Blood he doesn't hate him…huh…small world I guess. _"I'm good Mary, lets just get this over with so I can return back to the mansion." He replied surprisingly calmly, "Alright, we will be back shortly." And with that both men left the group alone. "Big siiiis~" Dee deadpanned as he went to her side, "Come, lets go do something." Dum said next as both boys tugged at her arms.

"You boys should leave her alone; Alice might not want to play with you." Elliot said gently enough to not hurt their feelings. "Don't care." The red-eyed boy said, "Really bored." The blue-eyed boy responded as they pulled her to anywhere. "Dee! Dum!" Boris stopped both twins, making them look at him. "Heeeey Boris." They said together to their friend, "Why don't we all play something together to pass the time!" He suggested happily.

Pierce scoffed, "What did you have in mind?" He asked as the punk cat winced back, his gaze dropped to the ground. "I…uhh…was hoping that…" "Speak up!" The mouse shouted at him, which caused him to jump. "I was hoping we could ask Alice what we can do!" Boris swiftly said out as he half hidden himself behind the young miss. Alice pondered the idea, _What could we do? It's not like they're going to want to go on the rides here…but what else can we do?_

Everyone waited for what she would decide for them to do, "Uhhh…well… we could…um-""Time to go! Elliot! Bloody Twins!" Blood shouted as he walked over, with Mary close behind, to his subordinates. _Perfect timing Blood_, the blue-eyed girl sighed; glad she didn't have to think up something for them to do. "Aww…such a shame." Dee sighed expressionless, "Bored all over again brother." Dum stated as both boys walked over to their boss.

"Some other time then, see you later Alice." The March Hare waved good bye as he caught up to the others. "Well I should get going as well." She stated also, Boris's eye grew wide, "No Alice! You can't leave now!" The teen pleaded to the outsider. "I'm sorry Boris; I still have one other territory to visit before night fall." The girl explained to her friend, his ears and tail drooped as he reluctantly nodded.

"Come again soon though Alice." Gowland requested as he came up to her, "Of course I will…and maybe another duet…but don't count on it." She mumbled out the last part, a small blush on her face, he smiled to her. "Certainly." "See you later then Alice." Pierce replied as he gave a small salute to her, she laughed before waving to them good bye.

Alice walked out of the Amusement Park into the forest, _One more territory…one I've dreaded ever since I found out that I was their "girlfriend", but they must be able to help me out with what happen here…right? They got to be; since I know Nightmare won't help me out…I just pray that they can…_

The foreigner sighed as she walked deep into Joker's forest.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: I just like the piano on that song, just saying now I don't own that song, it's lyrics or Miku! **

**Boris: What the heck? When is that mouse ever confident?**

**Pierce: A-And Boris e-ever s-scared?**

**Pure: Because I want you to be! And Gowland finally plays!**

**Gowland: I could have always played; I play a lot better than this.**

**Pure: Don't even start! Why can't you admit that you suck? ! You're just like Elliot who won't admit he's a rabbit!**

**Elliot: Hey!**

**Mercy: Oh boy…**

**Stephen: Tell me about it…**

**Pure: Anyway going to enjoy the next chapter very much!**

**White/Black: Our turn finally! Review!**


	5. More she must learn

**Pure: Now it's White and Black's turn! Alice's boyfriends!**

**Alice: They are not! Haven't I had enough torture for one story? ! At least wait until the next one, allow me to have my peace!**

**Pure: Of course not Alice! You're so fun to mess with!**

**Mercy: Stop yelling please.**

**Pure/Alice: Stay out of it!**

**Mercy: *Cowers back in fear***

**Stephen: Hey! Don't yell at her like that! *Hugs Mercy***

**White/Black: Pure doesn't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Now I believe the circus should be around here somewhere." Alice said to herself as she walked through Joker's Forest, many arrows pointed in multiple of directions, indicating ways to confuse the travelers that set foot in the place. _They really got to do something about these arrows,_ "Confuses people too much." She mumbled out the last part as she continued her walk, upon doing so; two strong arms were wrapped around the outsider as they restricted any further movements.

"You're finally back love; I'd thought you forgot about us now." A voice seductively said into her ear, the foreigner yelped as she elbowed who ever held her. "F*** man, what was that for?" The brunette turned around to be face to face with White Joker as he rubbed where the girl hit him. "White?" She asked, not too sure with who she saw, "Yes whore it's me, who else would I f****** be?" The jester responded to her.

_Well it does make sense…they are counterparts of the other…but still creepy to imagine White like Black and vice versa. _"Right, of course, anyway can we go to Black? I need to ask you both something." The Ring Master raised an eyebrow to the maiden, "Alright." The forest melted and the prison took its place, before she could even look around, a kiss was planted on her cheek. "Alice, I'm glad to see that your back."

The young miss turned and saw Black Joker standing right behind her, a small smile played off his lips. White came up behind her and once again wrapped his arms around the blue-eyed girl, "Where have you f****** been? You haven't come see us in a long time." He purred into her ear, which caused her to blush. "Yes Alice it has been quite some time since you last visited us." The warden lifted her chin up so she could look at him.

Guessing where this was going, Alice slipped out under White's arms as she staggered off to the side. She looked back at the men, "Whoa…" Instead of kissing the brunette as he hoped, Black kissed White instead; both men quickly pulled away, which caused them to both gag. "What the hell? ! Not again! F*** man! F***!" The jester cursed out, the warden was plain sick, the young maiden started laughing, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Why the f*** are you laughing bitch?" The wine-eyed man growled back at her, "It's not like this hasn't happen before White, she got us on more than one occasion." His counterpart replied to him, this only made her laugh harder. "This…has…happen before? ! Ha ha ha!" The foreigner clutched her sides; her laughter caused her much pain. "Yes it has, thanks to your sorry ass!" The young girl carried on with her laughter for a while now.

Soon enough she calmed herself down as she wiped the tears that started to form in the corners of her eyes. "Finally had your laugh whore? White asked as his eye twitched, she smiled to them. "Yeah I'm good, sorry about that." "What did you wanted to ask us?" He crossed his arms over his chest as both men stared back at the outsider.

_I wonder if they will even believe me…but I got no one else to turn to in order to return home…well here goes nothing. _"Do you know a way to get me home?" She blurted out as she dropped her head so she couldn't look at their reaction. "Go home? Alice you are." Black responded to her question, slightly confused. "But that's just the thing! I don't belong here!" The blue-eyed girl whipped her head up to look at them.

"This is not my home, where I come from everyone characters are opposite from the ones here. No childish Boris or confident Pierce, no hot-headed Blood or really gentle Elliot and what not! Even you guys are the opposite of the other!" Both men looked at the other, and then shrugged. "You say we're opposite of the other where you come than here?" White gently said as he came up to the girl.

"We can do the f****** other's personal if we f****** wanted to." Black spat back at the young miss as he came up to her as well, both men wrapped their arms around her. "Do the others do what we can?" They said together in both ears, Alice broke out of their grip, they both laughed. "So you're not f****** around here?" White questioned, his attitude returned to him. "But we already knew that." Black answered his counterparts question, his own tone came back.

She looked at them weirdly, "If you already knew that I wasn't, then why did you needed me to explain it?" Both wine-eyed men shrugged. "Because, it was f****** hilarious to see your reaction to what we did." White and Black said together, the outsider shivered at their combined voices. "Ok, so do you know how to get me back?" The girl asked next to them, "It's quite simple actually." Black started as White finished.

"Use the f****** mirror that got you here in the first place…you do have it right?" Alice quickly looked in her apron pockets, a sweat drop formed at the back of her head as she nervously laughed. "You don't do you?" The jester deadpanned, "No…I don't…" "Then you must find it and soon." The warden cautioned the miss. "Why? What would happen if I didn't find it soon?" She asked anxiously.

"Have you told anyone about you not being from here?" Black inquired, "Well no, but Nightmare…sort of, he doesn't believe me." The blue-eyed girl answered back. "Good, if anyone f****** knew you weren't from here you wouldn't be able to f****** leave this place." White responded. "Why?" "Because, if you weren't suppose to be here, having everyone else know about it will only make you stay here. Or in another case, you just take this Alice's place." "So what happen to this place's Alice?"

Both men shrugged once again, "She could have disappeared or took your place back in your f****** world." The Ring Master said indifferently. "Alright I get it, so I just find the mirror and I then can go home?" The brunette asked as she made sure of what she had to do. "Yes that's all, but remember no one can find out that you're not from around here." Black stated, "Therefore you must act like the bitch from before. Every. Little. Thing." White cooed into her ear.

Alice stepped away from the men; _Oh I don't like this idea…not one bit…_ "And how did she act?" She questioned, they smirked and/or smiled to her. "I'm sure most role holders knew of the differences that you made to yourself, can you f****** guess from there?" The foreigner thought about it for a while, then gulped as her expression sickened. "I'm supposed to be braver, where Lolita clothing, and…be your girlfriend? ! What? !"

"That's precisely it Alice." Black and White pulled her into their chest, tightly hugging her, she squirmed under their grip. "Let me go! I'll only do it out in public! Not when we're alone!" The young girl hit their chest as they laughed, "Call it pay back whore." The jester bitted her earlobe, which caused the maiden to shriek, the warden then kissed her neck.

"Let go! Or so help it I'll-"The Ring Master cut her off by placing his lips over her own, the blue-eyed girl stared wide eyed at the man. "Or you'll do what bitch?" He replied, a sly expression plastered on his face; she kneed both men in the stomach, which caused them to release their hold on the girl. "I honestly didn't do much to deserve that." The prison warden lightly laughed as he rubbed his stomach.

"You told me to be like the other Alice, so I need to get braver, while standing being your girlfriend." She answered his unasked question, "Well there's a start for everything, now go into that f****** room there. Your new clothes are there." The circus owner pointed to the room behind her, she nodded as she rotated around.

Heading into the room, the brunette closed the door behind her and walked over to the closet. One dress hung in the whole entire thing; she pulled it out and put it on. It was short black dress a bit higher than her knees; frills were at the bottom as it made the dress poof out. A bow wrapped around her waist, the left over bow flowed down behind her, sleeves went up to her elbows, but were not attached to the dress itself. Fish netting went knee high up as she wore boots that were mid calf high, her hands as well had fish netting fingerless gloves. Toping it all off was a small hat that tilted off to the side of her head.

_Wow…just wow…_ "Nice, that fits you well bitch." White stood by the door to the room as he leaned on the door frame, Black stood next to him, a small smile on his lips. "Don't start, this doesn't look well on me, it actually creeps me out…the other Alice wore stuff like this?" The young girl asked, "Yes she did, and do you remember where you last had the mirror?" The wine-eyed man asked her, she tilted her head to the side as she thought for a bit.

"When I was walking to the tower it burned at my side, so I pulled it out, after I did so I blanked out. When I came to I was here in this world." Alice explained to the men. "Alright that's where we'll first look." The outsider raised an eyebrow, "You don't need to come, and I can find it on my own." White smirked. "Oh but we do bitch, people still need to know that we're still a couple." "What? But they…oh no! You just want to harass me! That's it right? !" The jester started cracking up as he enjoyed this Alice's reactions so much.

"No! I can do this on my own! I don't need your help!" She stormed out of the prison, leaving both men behind.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

_I believe it should be around here somewhere…_ Alice continued her search for the old mirror that she believed to be still where she dropped it. "Huh…I can't find it…" "You're that hopeless huh whore." The young miss groaned, behind her stood White Joker once again. "What do you want? I told you I don't need your help." "By the looks of things you do need my help bitch." He deadpanned as he began his search for the mirror as well.

They both searched in silence, not sure what to say to the other, "It's hopeless, the mirror is nowhere to be found…now what?" The blue-eyed girl asked as she fell to the ground, her gaze rested on the dirt in front of her. "Well there is an f****** possibility that had happen to it." The jester said as his gaze rested on the girl, she looked up at him, her expression not a hopeful one. "What is that?"

He shrugged, "That the mirror could still be in your world, and if that's the case…you're screwed." The blue-eyed girl gawked at the man. "Y-Your not serious…are you?" "I am serious, since it never happened before, hell we barley have anyone come through here anymore. If people don't have the mirror with them when they come over, then it's difficult for them to f****** go back."

"Is there any way for me to go back?"

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"What is the meaning of calling this meeting incubus?" Vivaldi questioned, all role holders were at the Clock Tower, where Nightmare had called for a meeting with them all. "Why I called you here was to discuss what happen with Alice." "Did something happen?" Blood Dupre asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Something like that, do you remember this?"

He pulled out the old mirror and set it in the middle of the table for everyone to see. "So it's back again…I thought we've seen the last of him." Mary Gowland sighed, "I thought he was destroyed with the rest of that shop?" Boris Airay responded. "Apparently not, now she's stuck in that other world with him." Peter White scowled as he slammed his fist on the table.

"But what about the others there? They can protect her can't they?" Elliot March asked, "Depending if they even take a liking to her, who knows what their personalities are." White Joker replied with a wave of his hand. "And if they f***** not even more dangerous than us." Black Joker stated from the mask, "There is a chance though that she might not run into him Chu." Pierce Villiers squeaked out.

"She's going to if Alice wants to return back." Gray Ringmarc said, not liking the idea one bit. "Don't forget that the others there don't even know he exists!" Ace happily added not at all fazed by the situation. "Alright that's enough." Julius Monrey spoke out above the growing arguments, "We need to calm down before things get out of hand, right now we need to find a way to communicate with Alice, to warn her about what she's getting herself into." The clock maker clarified to the others.

"Julius is right, we do need to find a way to communicate with her, before things get worse and we can't bring her back." Nightmare Gottschalk spoke out the other's fears that had started to creep up.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: Once again turn into something I didn't expect to turn into…so yes apparently I'm adding one OC…hopefully that will be the only one, I didn't really wanted to add one, but it does make things more interesting don't you think?**

**Alice: That is kind of interesting and a new OC?**

**Mercy/Stephen: Does that mean we won't be here for awhile?**

**Pure: -_-" Yes I guess for awhile…so he will appear sooner or later and hope that I get his character right and that everyone will be ok with him!**

**Alice: Please review!**


	6. New Role Holder

**Pure: I finally got him right! Hopefully! Sorry for the long wait, needed to make sure he was decent enough before he made his first appearance. **

**Alice: So we finally see this new OC of yours?**

**Pure: Yup!**

**Mercy/Stephen: And we're gone. *leaves***

**Pure: You guys…*sighs* anyway please enjoy my new OC and story! Disclaimer!**

**?: Pure doesn't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**Pure: Song about 1 min. in! And I do not own it either!**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

_I don't understand…there just has to be a way to get back. _Alice sighed; she left White a while ago, knowing that he couldn't help her anymore. The brunette walked through the forest; aimlessly let her feet take her where they wanted to go. A sound came off in the distance, the maiden's ears perked up at the sound.

The foreigner looked around as she noticed that the forest was different from what she was use to seeing. "Where's that sound coming from?" The girl followed the sound of the now known singing, the forest thinned out as an open area came into view. The outsider hid behind a tree, she peered out from behind it to see someone singing.

**(Demon and Daughter-Kaito) **

"Maigo no musume me miezu tsuita  
>sore ga oni to mo shiru koto mo naku<p>

koe wo kakereba hohoemu musume  
>oni ha ichiyo wo tanoshiku sugosu<br>musume ha hanasu mura no koto hito no koto  
>hajimete oni ha hito kokoro wo shitta<p>

mata kuru ne to sayonara  
>muri da to iu kedo warau kedo<p>

mori no iriguchi matsu musume  
>koe wo kakereba furi muite<br>tsugi no tsugi no tsugi no hi mo to  
>soshite itsuka shirasareru<br>oni no sugata hito arazu  
>sugata mieru<br>kowai... kowai...

aru hi ao oni ie kuru hito  
>furue obie osoreru hitomi de<p>

musume ni awanu yakusoku to  
>nidoto konai to chikawaseru<p>

mura no hazure mori no iriguchi  
>koko de o-wakare musume no tame<br>musume ha naku kedo shiranu furi  
>nakimushi ao oni<br>gaman... gaman..."

**Snap! **

The person stopped singing as they heard the noise; the maiden detected this, _Oops…_ A sword was thrown at the tree where she hid behind. Alice shrieked as it made contact with the tree, she staggered out from behind it, falling to the ground.

"I'm-I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was here!" The young miss shouted.

"It's quite alright; I went a bit over board there." A male voice responded to her, she looked up at the man.

He was quite tall, mid 20s, slightly long, shaggy blond hair tied back into a ponytail as bangs fell down the side of his face. A mask covered his face above his nose; his eyes were an emerald green as seen through the mask. He wore a butler type uniform, pants were slacks, and a vest with the under sleeves rolled up as his jacket was draped over his shoulders. The man took his sword out of the tree as he sheathed it at his side.

"Are you alright?" He held out his hand to her, the blue-eyed girl took it as he picked her up.

"I'm fine…ummm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"My name? It's Mushroom." The maiden looked weirdly at him.

"Uhh…well…okay I guess Mushroom, I'm really sorry that-"She didn't finish for he was gone, the miss looked around for the man that was just right in front of her.

"Just kidding." He whispered into her ear, the girl jumped back at his breath was felt on her ear. The man chuckled, amused by her reaction.

"That's not my name; I'd be surprised if anyone was actually named that. My real name is Sebastian Ocegueda, you may also call me Sebby if you so wish it." Sebastian bowed to the brunette.

"It's nice to meet you Sebastian, my name is-"

"Alice Liddell, I know all about you." She looked back at him, her eyes slightly narrowed as he cut her off.

"May I ask how you do know me? You're a role holder by how you have eyes, but that's all I know about you."

"Quite simple actually, you are a foreigner, ones we rarely get here in Wonderland at all for that fact. So word gets around on who you are, as for me my role is the Looking Glass."

The maiden tilted her head to the side, confused to how his role could be that, "The Looking Glass? Like a mirror?" She questioned.

Sebastian chuckled once again, "Yes, to put it bluntly my role involves a mirror, but I'm more like a…passage you could say. That connects this world with the other." Seeing her more confused he just continued on. "You see this place use to be a tourist attraction, pathetic excuse if you ask me." He shook his head, his bangs moved across his face as he did so.

"People would come to meet there opposite, wondering what they could be like if they did things different. And how did they get here? Through me of course, against my will, you've seen me already I believe. The way I look back in the other world?"

"Yes I have…but you were all worn away…like you haven't been used in years." The young girl responded.

"Because I haven't, people just stopped coming through, I was happy no doubt…but things get rather boring after awhile. Lonely as well, I just laid in that worn down shop, waiting for anyone to come by." The blonde sighed, he walked over to what looked like to be a building, but it was destroyed. Right down to the floor pavement with little or no walls left.

"This was where another shop was set up, where people would appear after they came through. As you can see that many years of not being used can do wonders on a building."

Alice allowed the information to sink into her mind as she processed the idea, _That was really interesting…so wait if he is the Looking Glass, then he must- _"Are you the one who brought me here?" She asked, coming up close to the man.

The green-eyed man smirked as he leaned his head closer to her own, which caused the girl to flinch back a bit. "And if I was not to? What would you do to prove that I did hmm?" The foreigner's cheeks burned with embarrassment, her gaze left his eyes as she stepped away from him.

"Well…I…ummm…oh just forget about it! Tell me if you did or didn't!" She shouted, half guessed that he was just teasing her to get her angry, which worked.

Smiling in satisfaction, Sebastian closed their small distance from one another as he lifted her chin so that the brunette stared up at him. "Alice my dear you are an interesting one, far more interesting than the ones I've met in the past."

_Are all men of Wonderland perverts? _"You're not the only one who called me interesting before, many have."

"I see that I'm not, so then what I'm going to do next shouldn't be much of a surprised to you. Seeing that you have done this before I believe."

"Where are you ge-mmph!"

The blonde cut off her sentence with his lips placed over her own, engulfing her with a kiss. The blue-eyed girl struggled under his grasp, she hit and pushed at him to release her, but the man just ignored her as he pulled her closer. Alice continued her attempts to break free, but to no avail did they work, _Just as I thought, another pervert!_

Sebby finally let her go when he needed air, they both panted out of breath, the outsider staggered back away from the man. "I can see that you have done this before." He playfully licked his lips, "Now the more I want to know if you can do further than a mere kiss." The emerald-eyed man slyly said to the maiden.

Her arm covered her face as she stepped back from the man, disgusted by his possible intentions for the young miss. "You're worse than I thought you would be."

"What do you know about me? You don't know anything about my life!" The brunette jumped back at his sudden anger that rose in his voice towards her. Sebastian's eyes went faintly wide at his unexpected anger as well; he regained his posture, which had started to lean forward, as he coughed to gain the girl's attention.

"Please forgive my sudden anger I wish you no harm Alice." The blonde apologized to the foreigner with a bow to her.

"It's alright, I'm sure you didn't mean that anyway either." She gave him a small smile as she pushed up so he could look at her.

As the man looked up at her, the time changed to that of night, the forest created a dark feeling for anyone that dared enter at the dead of night. _Shoot! I was supposed to go back to the Clock Tower before the time changed! I'm so busted once I do get back! _Alice frantically looked around for the safest path to return home, Sebby saw this; a smirk came on his face as an idea came to his mind.

"Why don't you stay with me at my home Alice? I couldn't possibly have you leave at this hour, who knows what could be roaming at these times."

"I couldn't I wouldn't want to intrude on your home." She replied already guessing where this could lead to.

"Nonsense! You'll do no harm as for staying with me for one night, I would like to enjoy the company of another."

"But you'll won't get that chance you f*****." They both turned at the new voice that came up, White stepped out of the shadows, his arms crossed over his chest.

"White! What are you doing here? !" The blue-eyed girl shouted, a bit surprised by his sudden appearance.

"I came to check up on you, you ran off after I told you that I couldn't help with your f****** situation, but…" The jester's gaze rested on the man behind the maiden. "I see that you found something new."

Sebastian chuckled, "'Something new'? I would believe that would be someone jester, rather than a something don't you agree?" He corrected his choice of words for him as a smile played off his lips.

"Do I give an f*** about how you correct me? I don't, all I want is that bitch." The blonde clicked his tongue, moving his finger back and forth as he did so.

"Now what disturbing language you have circus freak, would be a pain if it would to get out of hand in front of Alice-san don't you agree?"

The Ring Master growled as his hand went to his whip, "You little son of a-"Before he could finish the emerald-eyed man was gone, both he and the young miss was surprised by how fast he moved.

"Ah ah ah, I did warn you f*****, did I not?" Sebby whispered into the wine-eyed man's ear, his sword out and to his neck. White grunted, knowing if he moved his life could end.

"Stop! Both of you!" Alice ran up to the men, she took the sword out of the shocked man's hand, for he didn't expect for the brunette to come straight up to someone with a sword in hand.

"Alice that's a dangerous weapon, please return that back to me." The blonde held his hand out as he pushed the Circus owner away from him.

"I will, but there is no need for a meaningless fight. Just put your sword away, you too White, don't take out your whip." Both men nodded in agreement, she returned the sword back to Sebastian as he sheathed it.

"Time to go whore, before the f****** incubus comes looking for you." The jester demanded as he begin to walk away from the man, the outsider looked back at the emerald-eyed man, his smile had not wavered from his face.

"Well…I guess I'll see you another time?"

"Of course, if you wish to see me, you'll know where I'll be."

"Alice!" White called back to her, getting irritated by the minute, the foreigner sighed.

"Coming! Good bye Sebastian I'll see you soon." She swiftly said to him as she ran to catch up with the other man.

Sebby smirked when they were not with him anymore, "So I finally have met the one who dared come through my mirror. Old habits die hard, but this one will prove to be a habit that I'm glad that didn't." He turned around as he headed back to his home.

It was a small cottage that was a while off from the old shop; the man would usually stay there if no one would come through him. Going inside, Sebastian removed his jacket from his shoulders as he placed on a chair. He also removed his mask that now showed his face, his eyes held an amusement feeling in them as he chuckled.

"Alice Liddell…let the games begin."

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: He is ****not**** bi-polar! I'm saying that right now! There is a reason behind that, but you will find out later…if this turns into an AlicexOC I'll truly hit myself, so hoping that won't happen. So without further to do please once again introducing my OC!**

**Sebastian Ocegueda: Hello it's nice to meet you all.**

**Pure: Also the u is silent and it's Spanish so if you know Spanish then you can be able to pronounce it right. I suck at last names so try to not worry about it so much.**

**Sebastian: I'm quite alright by the last name…though it does sound like a girl's name.**

**Pure: Well excuse me! So sorry for trying! *Sees Alice quiet* Oh this is also Alice! But you already know her.**

**Sebastian: Of course *Takes hand and kisses it***

**Alice: *Blushes* I-it's n-nice to m-met you t-too! *Takes hand away***

**Sebastian: *Smiles* Please review.**

**Pure: Can anyone guess the anime reference that I made in this? If so you can get my new OC plushe and any role holder of your choice plushe as well! I hope he came out well!**


	7. Hidden Message

**Pure: Hmmm apparently I'm starting this back up; I've got a few good ideas, and really surprised people like this story…**

**Sebastian: Is it really that much of a shocker?**

**Pure: Actually it is, but enough of that. Hopefully everyone will continue to like this one!**

**Alice: So you're finally coming back to this?**

**Pure: Yup, since I got some more reviews for this one, tis will continue early! Disclaimer!**

**Nightmare: Pure doesn't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Alice sighed; she ran her hand through her hair, tired, absolutely tired. '_How much more of this I can handle is beyond me._' She thought as she closed her eyes.

"Hey bitch, what's wrong with you?" White asked as he leaned on her door frame that led into her room.

The foreigner looked over at the jester, "Nothing much, just tired." She responded, one hand covering her eyes.

"Tired of what?" The Ring Master asked as he came over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Tired of this, all of this, I just want to go home. Back to where I belong, who knows what your Alice could be doing back in my world." The outsider said.

Sighing, the circus owner laid back on the bed, hands behind his head, "By the way, who the f**k was that bastard from before?" He asked, tilting his head to look at her.

"Him? His name is Sebastian Ocegueda, another role holder." The zircon-eyed man's eyebrow rose.

"Role holder?"

"Yeah, he had jade color eyes." She responded.

"Hmm, you can't see anything behind that f**king mask of his, besides I've never seen him before."

The brunette sat up now, "What are you talking about?" She asked looking down at him.

"Just as he says Alice." Black came into the room, he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it as well.

"I still don't understand how do you not know him? He said his role was the Looking Glass." The maiden said now sitting cross legged, White sat up as well.

"Looking Glass? What the f**k?" The brunette blushed a bit at his use of the colorful language that Black used back in her world.

She swiftly shook her head, clearing her mind, "Yeah, he said that he was the portal from my world and this one. The mirror that I used to get here was actually him, what he looked like in my world that is." The sapphire-eyed girl explained to both Jokers.

"Well I've never seen him before; I don't think anyone has ever even heard of his role before." The warden said as he got up to sit on her right side.

The young miss looked at him, confused, "What do you mean you never heard of his role?" She asked him as the circus owner came to sit on her left.

"It's just as he said whore, no one has ever heard of a role called the Looking Glass, does your f**king world have one?"

Fiddling with her thumbs, her gaze rested on the hem of her dress as she gave a small no as her response. "Then we do have an option to be worried about this Alice, another role holder shows up that no one has ever known about? This is pretty serious." Black responded his voice etched with slight concerned for the miss.

"I guess…so what are we going to do about it?" A smirk came on White's lips as he leaned in closer to her ear.

"Oh, so now you need our f**king help, huh bitch?" He whispered seductively, a shiver ran down her spine as she jumped off the bed.

He just laughed at the outsider's reaction to his little trick he pulled, "I don't particularly need your help, and I have no one else to turn to for that matter…" The girl replied softly at the end, her expression turning to a sad one.

Getting up, the warden walked over and patted her head, "Don't worry Alice, you'll be able to return to your world soon enough." He gave her a reassuring smile; the miss gave a small one back.

"Thanks Black, I have to go back to the tower now, got to come up with some excuse as to why I've been out all night." She turned to head out the door, not before looking back over her shoulder to them. "I'll see you guys soon." With that the foreigner left them be.

Once gone, both men looked at the other, seeming to have one thing on mind, "This is quite interesting don't you think?" The prison owner said after a moment of silence.

"Define interesting f**king warden, more like a pain if you ask me." The jester responded a tired sigh escaped his lips.

"Well I think it is a new role holder to look in to."

"Good luck with that."

Black Joker's eye twitched a bit at his counterpart's answer, "I'm not doing this by myself you know, you are helping me." White Joker scoffed.

"Just this once will I, this Alice is easier to tease then the other one."

"Oh are you sure it's just because you want to tease her Joker?" A glare was sent towards the warden's way.

"I'm f**king sure Joker, you don't have to f**king accuse me for any other reason."

The other man rolled his lonesome eye, "Right, of course Joker, by all means keep thinking that." A small snicker came from his lips.

"What is this? Why the hell are you now calling me Joker instead of White?"

"Would you rather I still call you by that nickname Joker?"

A small scoff was heard from the zircon-eyed man, "Whatever, I have a circus to run, start on your research, or what you need to do." The Ring Master sneered as he left the room, a sigh escaped Black's mouth as he headed out of the room to his prison.

"Who are you Sebastian Ocegueda?"

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Alice walked back to the Clock tower, deep in thought, '_What am I going to do? If what Sebastian said about being the portal, he'll be the only way from me to get back. And I highly doubt he will let me go after no one coming through in a long time._' Sighing, the tower came into view; she opened the door only to be knocked back to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry Alice, I didn't see you there." A voice said as they picked her up, the brunette looked to see that Pierce was the one who she bumped in to.

"Pierce? What are you doing here?" The girl asked, dusting off her dress.

"I came to drop some things off for Julius, nothing much really." He responded as he shrugged his shoulders.

The maiden looked at him, '_So he took over Ace's job in delivering the clocks? Huh, didn't see that one coming wasn't he the Hatter's grave keeper?_' She thought as the snapping of his fingers brought the girl back to reality.

"You ok Alice?" The dormouse asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine; I'm going to see Julius now. I'll see you later Pierce." The young miss quickly walked past him, closing the door in the process.

Her footsteps echoed all throughout the tower, giving off a sort of dominance feeling, one she did not like. Soon her feet brought her to the clockmaker's office, where she saw him working on the new clocks she guessed Pierce had brought. Wanting to make her presence known, the foreigner pulled up a chair next to his desk as she watched him work. The mortician's hands were like magic, they moved with swift, ease movements over the little parts of the clock. His grip on the tools not too hard, but loose enough to allow maximum control over them; the sapphire-eyed girl always did praise how he could move with such precision.

Julius slightly looked up when he had the feeling someone was watching him, that was just enough to make him jump out of his seat. "Alice!" He shouted, jumping over his desk, the navy blue-haired man knocked her to the ground.

"Owww…Julius! Can you please get off me?" The outsider pleaded, his heavy body weighing down on her small petite one.

"Sorry Alice, but I haven't seen you all day!" The agate-eyed man complained a small pout on his lips. A laugh escaped her lips for she couldn't hold it back any longer; this confused the man deeply as he stared back at the girl, both sitting up now.

"Sorry sorry, but your kind of cute when you act like a child." This made the man blush as his gaze turned from her own.

"Hey Julius, have you seen-"Nightmare walked into the room, but stopped short when he saw them both sitting on the ground with clock parts scattered around. "Am I interrupting something?"

Alice looked over at the incubus who just entered the room, "No, nothing at all, ya need something Nightmare?" She asked, trying her best to act like the Alice here did, but was failing miserably.

The caterpillar gazed suspiciously towards the sapphire-eyed girl, but shook off the feeling. "I was just wondering if one of you has seen Gray, his work is piling up, and I'm not doing it."

"I believe he went out, last I heard from him." Julius responded as he and the outsider stood up.

Nightmare scoffed, "Well once he gets back tell him to come see me immediately." He ordered, walking back up to his own office.

"So anyway, want to do something Alice?" The clockmaker asked as his eyes were filled with excitement.

"You, should go back to doing your work, do you want some coffee?" Another pout formed on his mouth as he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Yuck, no way, I rather have some tea." He complained as he reluctantly went back to his desk.

A small chuckle came from the maiden's mouth as she turned to head to the kitchen, once there she looked around for the ingredients to make some tea. The foreigner found that there were barely any groceries at all to begin with. Coming back out, she walked over to the man who had quickly got back to work.

"There are no supplies so I have to go back out to get some, you need anything?"

"Yeah…here." He rapidly wrote down some parts on a piece of paper, handing it to her.

"I'll be back soon."

The young miss headed back out of the tower to go to the Clock Tower Square, heaving a heavy sigh, she continued her walk in absolute silence. '_I really just want to go home, back to my friends, back to where things made somewhat better sense then here._' The outsider thought, as she was thinking, she didn't noticed that she bumped once again in to someone.

"Oww…not again." Alice mumbled to herself, rubbing her head once again.

"Alice!" Someone said, picking her up as they pulled her into a tight hug, her body felt like it was being crushed by this person who held her.

"Can't…breathe…" She managed to choke out.

"I'm sorry Miss Alice!" That voice felt familiar to the girl, the now known man released her as he looked back at the shocked girl.

"Gray? !" Gray Ringmarc stared back at the brunette, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Yeah it's me Miss Alice." Utterly shocked, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was the Gray she knew, before tears fell from her eyes, the girl started to pull him.

Confused, the ex-assassin just followed silently to wherever she was taking him.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Why the f**k did you bring the lazy ass lizard here?" White said as he saw both Alice and Gray walk into the prison.

"This is the Gray from my world! I can't let the other see him yet." The sapphire-eyed girl explained to the jester.

"Oh is he now? How the hell did you get here?" He asked coming up to him.

The citrine-eyed man just stared at the Ring Master, clearly not believing that he was cussing right in front of Alice. "Don't pester him quite yet Joker, he does probably not believe that we are the opposite of the other." Black responded, coming up to the group.

"Tch, not that f**king hard to get use to, we're just the opposite here then from there right? What is there to be f**king surprised about?" The circus owner sneered to his counterpart. "And why are you still calling me Joker?

"Are we really going to start that up again?"

"This is a good as any other f**king time." He spat back at his counterpart.

The prison owner face palmed himself as he shook his head, "Anyway will you answer us the tower's lizard?" The warden asked as he looked back up, an evilly smile on his lips.

Shuttering at the sight, Gray cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention, "Yes it's true that I'm from the other world, I've came to bring Alice back and to warn her of the possible dangers that could happen." He clarified to those around him.

Alice looked back at him, "Dangers? What possible dangers could there be here?" She asked the ex-assassin, he just looked at her, a worried expression on his face.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: Another up! Cliff hanger! Maybe, anyway thank you to those who review on this story and who are enjoying this. Just to say now yes the anime reference was Black Butler, but they are not the same person besides the clothes and name.**

**Sebastian: Of course we aren't we don't even look alike.**

**Pure: Precisely, so saying that now.**

**Alice: So how are you going to do two stories at a time?**

**Pure: Which ever I get ideas for; I'll try to go back and forth, but will be difficult so bear with me on this. But hope you are enjoying this!**

**Gray: Please review.**

**Pure: ****Also! I'm sure you noticed, or maybe wonder what the heck those words were, that I added gems instead of regular color! I thought they sounded prettier, so if you don't know what color they are here is a list!**

**Zircon- red**

**Agate, Sapphire- blue**

**Citrine- gold**

**Jade- green **

**And many more to come!**


	8. Explained Past

**Pure: Too much testing this week…not fun at all…**

**Alice: You complain a lot.**

**Pure: I'll agree on you with that one.**

**Alice: You're…actually agreeing with me?**

**Pure: Yup, I'd rather get on your good side now then later.**

**Alice: Wait what do you-**

**Pure: Disclaimer!**

**Alice: Hey! Don't-**

**Peter: Pure doesn't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Alice, you're in Wonderland, a place where many things are unpredictable. You just found one of its many dangers that this place can possess." Gray stared back in to Alice's sapphire orbs, his eyes showed warning, and doubt.

"Then explain to me why this place is so dangerous." She asked fearfully, her hand slightly trembling at her side, but she tightened her grip to stop its shaking.

His eyes did not waver from hers as he searched for any type of fatigue; there was a hint of it on her form. So Gray gave himself mental precaution for her current state when he was about to explain. "We can start with that this world is…unstable so to say."

White clicked his tongue, gaining everyone's attention. "What f**king right do you have to say that this world is unstable?"

"Unless you have any other explanation as to why it is not, then I suggest not interrupting me again." White scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "As I was saying, this world is unstable. It shouldn't exist to begin with."

"This world shouldn't exist?" Alice questioned her friend, not for certain if what he says to be true.

"I must agree with him on that one." Black chimed in as his zircon orb gazed over in to the other man's citrine ones.

Beyond confused, she just stared at both men, hoping that one of them would clear up the ever growing questions in her mind. "Why's that?"

"It was a fluke accident with what happen to all the, original, role holders. Since I wasn't there to first witness it, I can only tell you what Lord Nightmare as informed me on the event. Unless the Nightmare here can tell us anything about what happen."

"You won't get anything out of him, trust me." A nervous laugh escaped her lips, this seemed to reassure Gray a bit as a small smile came on, but quickly faded as soon as it came. "But accident? What accident?"

He looked over at both Jokers, his neutral stare bored into their own. "Can you not remember what had happen?"

"Of course we f**king remember the day we were "born" so to say." White responded, oblivious to the glare his counterpart threw at him.

"What about the others?"

"No they don't, only we and Nightmare remember what happen. I guess it could be from our original host we came from." Black said as he leaned back on the door frame, Alice's head was truly spinning from the confusing information they were giving her. None of it made sense to the poor girl.

"Uhhh, better clarifications are in order, I'm totally lost." She asked trying to stop her head from spinning.

A small chuckle came from Gray's lips, trying his best to muffle out the sound though that didn't work for a glare was sent his way by the confused girl. "Right, you might want to sit down, this will take a while." He motion to the bed on the other side of the room, Alice crossed over the room to the bed as she sat down.

Waiting attentively for him to continue, she folded her hands over her lap, her sapphire orbs never leaving his figure. "All of this started when the new role-holders, the ones now, took the place of the old ones. I'd have to say maybe a few long cycles after the age they are now, but still long before you ever came Alice." Nodding her head, she motioned him to continue on.

"Lord Nightmare was sent a letter telling him to gather all the new role-holders and bring them to that shop you found. Still new to his role, he suspected to be the higher ups, coming to see the progress of the new role-holders."

"Sorry for interrupting, but I have a question." Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"You said that you weren't present for the first incident, so only Heart country was first affected. Since you and Pierce come from Clover country and Jokers from Joker country." All three men looked at her, quite shocked.

"And how do you know that?" It was his turn to question the girl.

She gave a small pout, "It's not like I'm stupid, Nightmare did say he was from the Clover country and I didn't met you or Pierce when I first got here so I suspected the same thing. And I read a lot of books from Blood's library, so I found one on Joker country." All three role holders just blinked, still astonished.

Clearing his throat, Gray gained everyone's attention once again. "Let's continue shall we?" The rest nodded in agreement. "As I was saying, so after Lord Nightmare had gathered everyone, they headed to that shop. When they got there it was quite a shock for them all, an older man stood before them, an old role-holder to be more specific. That alone stunned everyone in the room, if the previous role-holder was not dead; they were to retire at a certain age. Therefore losing their eyes that made them a role-holder, but this man was different. He clearly still held on to his eyes even after all the new ones were picked."

"What happen next though, wasn't one any would expect."

'_Nightmare Gottschalk groaned as he had lifted his hand to his head, his eye opened to remember what had just happen. Looking up, his lonesome eye widen even more at what he saw, himself, as well as the other role-holders floating in the air. "You." His spinel orb rested on the figure that stood behind the duplicated role-holders._

"_I see you have awaken, Nightmare." The man said, his andalusite orbs seemed to pear straight in to his very soul._

"_Why are you doing this?" He asked, trying desperately to sit up, only to fall miserably back to the ground._

_A chuckle escaped the older man's lips, "Why? To give my son one last gift before I leave this world, is that so wrong to do?" Nightmare weakly looked back at the man, his strength was deeply drained from him._

_The older man rose up a mirror, this bewildered the incubus, but it was soon gone when a strong wind filled the room. He brought an arm up to cover his face as he watched the duplicated role-holders be sucked into the mirror, each holding a unique expression that showed their character. But Nightmare couldn't distinguish them for they were gone just as quick, the door opened to reveal three more of the new role-holders from the neighboring countries. _

"_Lord Nightmare!" Gray Ringmarc called out to his boss as his eyes passed over the scene before them._

"_Gray! Get out-"Blood came out of his mouth, he covered it with his hand before more decided to make an appearance. Nightmare was confused as to why he was coughing up blood, he was perfectly fine before, and so why was this happening?_

"_Looks like the last of my gift has arrived just on schedule." The older man smirked, raising the mirror up once more, as he did this Gray and the other two rose up into the air. They struggled to break from the invisible force that held them, but none of this made sense. The men cried out in pain as if something dug deep into their skin, soon duplicates of Gray and the dormouse floated in the air as the originals dropped to the ground out cold as the rest._

_Joker still hung in the air, his zircon orbs glared back into those andalusite orbs, determined to not subdue to this man. "Your quite strong Joker, I'll give you that, but we're going to have to change that." He walked over to the floating man, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his foot._

"_You're not going to do anything." Nightmare growled up at the man._

"_Humph, bold words incubus, now can you back them up?" He pulled out a knife that he had hidden on himself, this surprised the weaken role-holder greatly as his spinel orbs widen. The knife was brought down swiftly, cutting the cornea deep enough to hit the pupil of his right eye. Nightmare cried out in pain as blood gushed out of his eye, he brought his other hand up to try and stop as much of the blood flow as he could._

_Returning his attention back to his task, the older man walked over to the barely conscious Joker, his eye lids slowly closing with his lack of energy. "Now, it's your turn." His hand trailed over Joker's left eye, he dug his hand into the jester's eye socket as he pulled out his eye. An uncontrollable cry came from the man as he saw his own eye taken out of him, but no blood flowed out from where his eye once been. What shocked both men next was that the eye now floated as flesh molded around the eye, a body was beginning to form._

_It took shape, what stared back at them was an exact copy of Joker; its zircon orb was lifeless, like it had no will, no emotions. His clothes were different from what the original Joker wore; the copy wore a prison guard uniform, the hat and everything. An eye patch was placed over his left eye as one soon appeared on the other Joker's left eye as well. Life seemed to flicker in the duplicate's zircon orb, "What the f**k? Why the hell am I-ahh!" Both Jokers cried out once more, the excruciating pain was too much for both men to handle; they passed out just like the rest. _

_And just like the other role-holders, two more duplicates of both men appeared; the andalusite-eyed man raised the mirror once more. The two disappeared inside the mirror with the others of their kind. "My work here is done." The older man turned away from the scene he caused, a ping of guilt lingered in his mind until he forced it to the back._

"_Who…no…what…are you?" Nightmare choked out, eye growing drowsy from the blood loss and lack of physical strength._

_He glanced over his shoulder, his gaze rested on the other man's fallen form, "I am simply the Looking Glass." With that Nightmare passed out, with no energy left, to stop the man from leaving.'_

Alice's sapphire orbs stared back into Gray's citrine ones, absolute fear etched in them, there was no doubt about that. The way he explained all that happened before, that, gruesome, vivid imagery he used to clarify with; was too much for her to handle. White and Black were quiet as well, since they already knew what had happen they weren't as shocked. Tears abruptly fell from her eyes, she tried to choke back a sob, but it came out and more with it.

"H-How could that h-have h-happen?" Alice stuttered out.

"It's still a mystery to us all, after he woke up, Lord Nightmare was back at the tower, and so was I. But I couldn't remember anything that had happen after I left the tower, so I thought nothing of it. Until I noticed the eye patch over Nightmare's right eye, he didn't explain to me why he had it or why he coughed up blood. I was left in the dark while he carried the burden alone for the longest of time, until he told everyone about it. He said the 'Looking Glass' had a son, it was never heard of that a role-holder had children, so we didn't want to take any chances."

"Nightmare brought this issue to the higher ups, it took a while, but they finally agreed to get rid of his son. Apparently the son was in another world through that mirror, so the shop was abandoned, but burned down on the other side. We hoped that no one would find it, let alone think the mirror had survived all this time."

Alice's brown locks covered her sapphire orbs from the men before her, "So, basically this is my entire fault right? It's my fault that I found that shop, found that mirror, and now ended up in this place putting everyone I know in danger once again." She hoarsely said tears now gone as she gazed frightfully back up at them.

"It's not your fault Alice, you didn't know." Gray softly said, trying his best to reassure her, though it didn't help much at all for the girl.

"…Then what are we suppose to do?"

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Well…this is new…" Nightmare said, perplexed, he stared at a sleeping Gray, who lay on the floor on the roof top of the tower.

"Care to explain incubus?" Julius Monrey questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring daggers back at the man. A sweat drop formed at the back of the man's head, he knelt down beside the sleeping citrine orbed man, examining him.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his spinel orb trailed all over the lizard's body, "Well we did sent him over…is there a chance that that Gray came over to replace this Gray?" Nightmare asked, standing back up.

"There is a possible chance, but if that happen. Where is that places Alice?"

"I don't think they have an Alice, she's only been here for about two months worth of cycles. There's possibly no way for them to make a copy of her."

Agate orbs glared back in to spinel ones, "DAMN YOU DUPRE!" A shriek was heard from what it looked like to be coming from the Amusement Park territory.

"You sure about that?" Nightmare held a not amused expression on his face as he walked over to the edge of the tower. Gun shots were heard off towards Gowland's territory, the man peered out at Wonderland from the top of Clock Tower.

'_Things are going to be heading for the worst unless Gray can get back here with Alice, and he better do it fast._' He thought as his appearance turned to a sad one, eyelid faintly drooping.

Julius walked over to the incubus; he placed a firm hand on his shoulder, causing the man to look back at him. "Have faith dream ruler, that's all we can do for now." He deadpanned, though his words came out caring.

Nightmare smiled as more gun shots went off in the distance. '_He's right, there isn't much more we can do, but wait for the other's return.'_

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Old man! Cool it!" Boris Airay shouted he held back his boss as he pushed the older man's gun away from its target.

"If it wasn't for Dupre, no one would know about my name!" Mary Gowland yelled fury seemed to spit out of his mouth from the words that left it.

Laughter was heard a while ways off, they both returned their attention back to the unattended target of Gowland's rage. "What's wrong with you Mary, you were fine with me calling you that before. Why the sudden change of heart?" Alice Liddell asked a smirk appeared on her lips.

A vein popped out of the side of the apatite-eyed man's forehead, he raised his gun once again. "Hey! I told you already that's not Alice! And defiantly not Blood!" Sphene orb glared back at Mary as he successfully took the gun from his hands. "For starters, Alice would never wear…that."

The girl wore a black sleeveless top shirt; a red checkered choker was around her neck that attached to the top with fish netting. Sleeves went up to her elbow as they fanned out towards her wrists, a red checkered slash connected to her black shorts. Belt buckles attached the bottom of her shorts to the top of frilly fabric that went a bit above her knees and fanned out down her legs. They covered her black, high heel boots, a black bow top it off as the extra ribbon flowed down the side of her head.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? You're one to talk Boris, pink, really? No wonder why Pierce likes to pick on you." His eye twitched a bit at her last statement, he certainly didn't like being called scared, let alone scared of that mouse.

"Scared? Of that mouse? If you think I'd be scared of that little mouse you have another thing coming."

"Oh I'm so frighten, whatcha goanna do? Shoot me?" Alice sarcastically said her eyes rolled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't tempt me; you might actually get your wish." He glared back at her, his gun already in hand; Gowland watched the two, deciding to stay out of their way.

Clicking her tongue, the girl waved her index finger back and forth at him, "You're becoming a bad little kitty, you should learn some manners before making a threat you can't keep." A sly expression appeared on her face, her sapphire orbs danced with mischief as she anticipated what his next reaction would be.

Boris raised his gun for it to be pointing straight at Alice, "No chu!" Pierce Villiers ran and grabbed the cat's arm, the gun now pointed to the ground. "You can't shoot Alice chu!"

"You damn mouse! This isn't Alice!" Another smirk slowly etched back on to her face, their reactions were priceless. That much she would give them, made it quite entertaining as well to watch them fight amongst themselves.

"Cat! Mouse! Enough with your squabbling, we have other matters to attend to. Unless you already forgot what they are?" Mary scowled them both, gun hoisted up on his shoulder as he glared back at the girl.

"You sure amaze me Mary; this is going to be fun!"

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: What do you guys think? I'm trying a new style of writing, but not so sure how it came out. I also added a bit of angst in here, hopefully there won't be any more of that. I did like how this chapter came out; of course more will be explained later on so there are better clarifications.**

**Alice: You can't ignore me this time! Now tell me what you meant from before!**

**Pure: Oh that? I already have a new idea of story for you!**

**Alice: With whom?**

**Pure: You'll find out…next chapter! They will do the disclaimer!**

**Alice: Why? !**

**Pure: I like to torture everybody, so please tell me what you think about my new style if it's good or not!**

**Dee&Dum: Please review! **

**Pure: More colors!**

**Andalusite- multicolor**

**Sphene- gold**

**Apatite- blue**

**Spinel- grey**

**Still many more to come!**


	9. Dear Sister

**Pure: Now one is up through my hectic schedule, though this is probably it for this month since this is my busiest one so far.**

**Alice: Took you long enough.**

**Pure: Meanie…anyway I'd like to give credit to my new beta for this story ReflectiveFragments! Thank you greatly for the help!**

**Alice: Is that why it took a while to come out?**

**Pure: A bit, but thanks to that this turned out better then when I first wrote it! Disclamer!**

**Jokers/Boris: Pure doesn't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

'_I clearly don't understand…why must this all happen? …Something that I caused affects everyone around me__ and more sometimes__. Can't things just go back to normal?_' Alice thought as she walked in utter silence through a forest.

She had demanded to be left alone after Gray's explanation, and she wouldn't have 'No' as an answer. After giving into her demand, the man let her go. She walked alone through the forest, allowing her feet to take her wherever. The girl felt hopeless, like she could do nothing to help make the situation better then it was.

Laughter came a while off from where she was walking; this made the outsider stop to look at her new surroundings more. Nothing much stood out to her: Trees, bushes, plants, anything that would be seen in a typical forest. Alice walked closer towards the direction of where the noise came from. The sound was let out once again and this puzzled the girl, for she felt like she knew the laugh from somewhere. Hiding behind a tree, turquoise eyes glances over to where she presumed her target to be. Once she was met with what she looked for, her eyes widened in disbelief.

A young woman, maybe in her mid- to late twenties, was seated on a log in the wide clearing. In her hands was a book. She wore a long sleeve, knee length, purple dress with a half brown apron tied around her waist. Her long brown hair was down with a matching purple bonnet, and brown laced boots went up to her mid-calf.

Alice was beyond confused. Why was her sister here of all places? _'That isn't possible, this shouldn't be happening,' she thought, denying the possibility that her sister was in there, right in front of her. Still, she couldn't help but give into the urge of calling Lorina out._

"Nee-san?" she called as she stepped out from behind the tree.

The young woman gently lowered her book from her face to look at whoever called for her. When she saw the outsider, a bewildered look spread across her face.

"Nee-san, is that you?" Alice called out again.

"I'm sorry, but who the heck are you?"

The outsider was a bit taken back by the response she just received. "Lorina, it's me. Alice Liddell, your younger sister."

Lorina stood up, facing the younger girl. "I don't have any siblings, and how did you know my name?" She questioned, eyes slightly narrowing; this girl was trouble, she could tell just by how she knew the older female's name.

Alice was indeed shocked, but not as much as she expected to be. This was Wonderland for that matter. You see one thing, you've seen them all. "You…aren't my sister, are you?" she asked, though already knew the answer.

"Of course I am not, I'll ask again, how do you know my name?" The older girl pressed on, her arms now crossed over her chest.

Hope diminishing, Alice stared back at the other girl, wondering what to do now. This certainly wasn't her older sister by far, despite the resemblance. So why did someone who looked like Lorina stand in front of her; even more so, why did she reside in the world of opposites? That one question brought on many more, all swimming around in her head, as she tried to figure them all out. Going into deep thought, she failed to notice the growing, pissed expression on Lorina's face.

"Uhhh, hello? Are you going to answer my question yet?" she impatiently asked, her foot tapping against the ground.

'_She's kind of like Nee-san, though her attitude is a bit more forceful… but does hold some of her gentleness. If this world is everyone's __antipodal counterparts__, then why does she still hold some of Lorina's characteristics?__The bigger question is how she got here in the first place__..__._'

She kept pondering over how her sister might be linked to Wonderland, but no thoughts came to mind.

A vein was beginning to pop out of the side of Lorina's head, her turquoise orbs slightly twitching. "May I get some answers…please?" she managed to say without her temper exploding.

Alice snapped out of her wondering and hesitantly answered, "Uhhh…well…you're my sister…I have no other reason to not know your name."

Silence ran through them both. Birds softly sang, crickets were heard, even the rustling of the tree leaves were heard as they swayed from the wind.

'_Well this is awkward…now what?_' The thought ran through Alice's head as they stood there.

The older girl watched the younger one, waiting. She was a peculiar one, not any she had seen before, or at least different then the last time they crossed paths. Sure it was only a brief moment, but even then could she tell that there was something unique about her.

Now was a completely different story. The girl from before and the girl now couldn't be any more different. The main question now was how to figure out why she changed.

"Can I ask you something?" the foreigner asked, breaking the long silence.

"Well that depends, what are you going to ask?" Lorina answered back, not particularly sure where the younger girl was going with this.

"I wanted to ask how you got here. I'm sure you must know don't you?"

This took the older girl by surprise. Slightly raising her eyebrow, she cautiously took a step forward.

"And why would you want to know that? You didn't answer my question from before about whom you are exactly. So why must I answer any more of your questions?" she countered back, hands now on her hips.

Sighing, Alice unconsciously dusted off her dress, her mind lost in deep thought once more. '_This is getting nowhere…there must be something I could do to get some answer out of her._' Knowing what she had to do, the younger girl gave the best smile she could manage to the older girl before responding. "As I said before, my name is Alice Liddell."

As if anything more could shock either girl now. Slowly, Lorina processed the new acquired information. "Liddell? But that's my last name…I don't think it's that uncommon, so I shouldn't be as surprised, but still…"

Her words trailed off at the end as her voice grew soft; they were once more back into utter silence. Alice was even more determined to get some answers due to the way the older girl was reacting.

"Lorina."

She looked up to the sound of her name.

"How are you here in this world?"

Blinking, Lorina slightly tilted her head, as if pondering the question for an answer she was not so sure about herself. Finding the answer, she was going to respond when another voice cut her off.

"Lorina? Are you here?"

She rotated around to see Sebastian come into the clearing, a huge grin formed on her lips as she ran over to him.

"Sebby-chan!" Lorina shouted, throwing her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a hug. He gave a small chuckle before wrapping his arms around her waist.

If only nothing more could shock the girl, but this here clearly brought it back tenfold. Alice watched the two get comfortable with one another as if they hadn't see the other in years… which couldn't be more than a few days, right? The role-holder finally took notice in the foreigner that stood a while ways off, quietly observing them. He gave her a hearty smile, walking over to her as he stood inches away from her face.

"It's good to see you again, Alice. You should have told me you were coming by, and I could have set up a picnic for the three of us," Sebastian said.

Alice backed up from the man, him having been too close for comfort.

"You mean I would have set up the picnic, since you can't cook to save your life," Lorina scoffed, playfully rolling her eyes towards the man.

"I can cook…when it comes down to it," he countered back, turning to face her once more.

"Right…of course you do," she sarcastically responded.

The role-holder was going to reply, but Alice beat him to it. "I am still here, you know."

Simple, but straight to the point.

Both adults looked back to her, remembering that she was indeed still there.

"Right, of course. Then why don't you answer my question of why you're here?" Sebby asked, his smile never wavering.

"I was out walking when I heard laughter so I came to check it out, then I found my sister…well my sister's opposite."

"Didn't I tell you before that I am not your sister?" Lorina replied, her words coming out more gently than she thought they would.

Disregarding her statement, Sebastian continued on with their conversation, "Ah…that's right, you don't know do you?"

This caught Alice's attention greatly. "What don't I know?"

With incredible speed, he closed the distance between him and her face by mere inches, his smile seemingly darker. Maybe it was comparable to Ace's.

"It's something interesting from when I found a new foreigner entered Wonderland." His voice dropped an octave lower so Lorina couldn't hear him.

"And what's that?" Alice's voice came out more shaken then she wanted. She calmed herself down as she awaited his response.

He backed away from her face. "Quite an interesting story actually. It all has to do with my father; I'm sure you know about him, right? I mean, the lizard explained what happened before, didn't he?"

Her eyes widened, obviously not seeing that one coming. She had believed that he didn't know that Gray came, through. Was she wrong?

"Judging by your reaction, I guessed right. You didn't think that I knew he went across, even though it wasn't through me. But I know everything that happens in this world, since it was created for me. Though don't you want to know why it is here in the first place? Why my father went through the trouble to do so? I'll show you, since it's much easier than me just explaining it all."

With a wave of his hand, a mirror appeared as its murky surface twisted to show a scene from the past.

"_Sebastian, come help me__,__" __a__n older man called out to his son._

_A__ young boy around the age of __ten__ ran out from the house to meet his father. _

"_Yes__,__ pa, what do you need me for?" Sebastian asked__.__His e__merald orbs eyed his father's __andalusite ones, __shining__ with curiosity towards the older man._

"_I have someone that would like to meet you." _

_Behind the man stood a young girl, around __eleven__ or __twelve; a small smile was set on her face._

_As his gaze trailed down to the floor, __Sebastian blushed at how cute she looked in the dress she wore__. __The girl came out from behind the man and walked over to the younger boy. _

"_My name is Lorina Liddell; it's nice to meet you__,__ Sebby-chan__,__" Lorina said, __her __hand extended towards him__.__ That took him by surprise, but __nonetheless__, he shook her hand back._

_He looked back up at her, eyebrow r__aised.__ "Sebby-chan?"_

"_Can I call you that?" __s__he asked him__. H__er voice sounded very sweet as her sapphire eyes shined with pure innocence._

"_Yeah…you can." Sebby gave her a warm smile as she returned it._

Alice stared at the mirror, eyes wide. Many thoughts and questions ran through her mind at what she just saw. It wasn't anything she thought would happen: Her own sister had come to Wonderland, and she never told her. Sebastian's smirk grew at the girl's reaction; he moved to stand behind her. His breath felt off on her ear.

"Quite interesting…isn't it, Alice?" His voice held something else in it, something she couldn't quite place.

Her eyes darted to the side; she watched as he pulled her into his chest. She squirmed in his grip, but it was too firm.

"Let go of me," the outsider sneered. She glared at the older man, though knowing it won't do her much good.

"But don't you want to know? How your dear sister came here to Wonderland? How my father found her? How I came to be? I'm sure all these questions, and much more, are going around in your pretty little head. All you have to do is ask."

Biting her bottom lip, Alice thought over her options carefully. Knowing her current situation, she wouldn't be able to escape no matter how hard she tried. Her only other option, was to follow his suggestion and hope to find a solution later on.

"If I do, will you let me go?"

His smirk grew as he leaned in closer to her ear.

"Certainly," Sebastian whispered.

"Then tell me why my sister came to Wonderland, and how she is connected to you."

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Alice waited to see if the other three men would make a move against her. They seemed to hesitate before her. '_Perfect, left the__mselves__ wide open._' In a blink of an eye, she ran and jumped on Gowland's shoulder, flipping herself onto the building that stood behind them. Shocked, they turned to see her jump from building to building.

"What's the matter boys? Having a hard time keeping up with me? Don't make it too easy for me now!" she shouted back as she continued to leave them in the dust. They ran after her, determined to keep her in the Amusement Park.

"Damn, she's fast. How can she do all of this in high heels?" Boris complained.

The three role-holders kept their pursuit on the girl, each growing tired quickly. The cat pulled out his gun and shot at the girl. Hearing the shot, she jumped to the side to avoid getting hit. Pulling on her bow, she transformed it into a whip; the girl sent it down on the men, each barely dodging the force of it.

Alice brought the whip back to her as she jumped once more from building to the next. She soon stopped on one of the buildings close to the Park's entrance. The men halted, all rather breathing hard from the run they just had.

"Already tired? That's no fun, you disappoint me boys. Maybe I'd have more fun at the Hatter's mansion. Later, assholes!"

The outsider jumped off of the roof and ran out of the Park.

Boris, Gowland, and Pierce were all so astonished by her language that they couldn't help but let a blush creep up on their faces. When the girl ran just far enough to conclude that they weren't following her, she slowing down to a walk. She put her ribbon back into her hair as her hands went behind her head, a triumphant smirk on her lips.

"Alice?"

She turned to the sound of her name.

Ace walked out of the trees, a huge smile on his lips. "Hey Alice! You manage to get back from the other world in one piece?"

"I'd say that if I was actually your Alice, but since I'm not, I won't."

This response confused the knight for a second, but his ruby eyes lit up. "So if you're not Alice, then I can kill you?"

He pulled out his long sword, his smile not wavering from his face. A sweat drop formed at the back of the girl's head.

This confused her; the Ace back in her world was more gentlemanlike. This one seemed crazy in the head.

"Now, wait just a mo—" Alice couldn't finish for the knight was already bringing his sword down on her head. Just barely, the girl was able to dodge his attack as the sword hit the ground.

Not taking the chance, she broke into a run, trying to create some distance between herself and Ace. Her attempts failed as she heard footsteps behind her.

The outsider made it out of the forest and saw the Castle gardens in front of her. '_I have to lose him some way or another__,_' she thought as she ran into the rose maze.

Morning turned into afternoon. Alice continued to run, not once looking back to see if she was still being hunted down. After what felt like hours, she finally stopped to catch her breath.

"Alice?"

The foreigner turned once more to be met with Vivaldi, who sat at a table being served tea by Peter White.

She gave them a smirk, regaining her posture; she walked up to the table and stood on the other end of it. "Yo, Vivaldi and Peter. How are things shakin'?"

~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~

**Pure: That's done, turned out a bit better than I thought, well in my head it did anyway.**

**Alice: So this new story of yours…**

**Pure: Oh that, well it's still in development, but I'm hoping to do it with one of those two. Not sure which one though.**

**Alice: And things couldn't get any better…**

**Pure: Yup! And thanks again for my lovely beta who took the time to look over my work! Though it must have been a pain since I'm still learning and all.**

**Alice: Please review.**


	10. The Secret behind the Mirror

**Pure: And here is the next chapter up of Shatter Reality!**

**Alice: At least you're posting up faster now.**

**Pure: I told you I was trying shesh; can't a girl have a break now and then?**

**Alice: In your case…no…**

**Pure: And you're still mean, disclaimer!**

**Sebastian: Pure doesn't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice. Only me and my father.**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Of course, my dear Alice; anything for you," Sebastian said as he released his arms from around her waist.

Alice moved away from him, and then shuddered at what he had called her. "Don't call me that," she responded, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Right, I'll start with how I came to be, then how your sister came, as I do so. Although she came like any other foreigner to Wonderland, I wouldn't find it a surprise. But since you asked, I'll explain."

The brunette crossed her arms as she waited for him to continue.

"I don't have to explain the whole baby and sex thing, do I?" he asked, a small smirk appearing on his face.

A light blush made its way to Alice's face, not going unnoticed by the others.

"I didn't think so. Let's start with the most obvious of things; you already know of my father, correct? As you know, he was the previous role-holder of the Looking Glass—a portal of sorts that could take anyone to another dimension that was created. It was mostly used as a prison, but was more effective than the Circus one. Others, though, feared his power of being able to create another world; it was a bit unheard of in most times."

"How come they used it as a prison? Couldn't the mirror be used for anything more?" the girl interrupted the man. Her curiosity got better of her already.

"The mirror was used to trap someone in another world. It was also used to see into one's hear—er, _clock_, per say. But it was nerve racking to others of how much power it had potential for. My father was able to unlock most of its power, but there could be much more we still don't know about."

Alice looked at him oddly. "I don't understand; how could something so small hold this much power? Let alone another dimension in itself."

Sebastian sighed as he took a seat on a nearby log. "Sit, this may take longer than how I originally planned it." He waved over to a blanket that was on the floor—provided by Lorina, no doubt.

The brunette walked over and sat down on the log, her legs tucked in as she wrapped her arms around them.

"Now I'll answer your questions. The mirror was first created to, basically, be a prison, since the Circus Prison was still being developed. Over time, more qualities were added; like the one to see into someone's clock. But it got out of control. The experiment was bound to be a failure, though somehow it was able to be saved. It's still quite a mystery on how exactly, or why the mirror was created for. It's clearly still feared now."

The brunette nodded; some of her confusion was lifted, but not so much.

He went on with his explanation, seeing that she didn't interrupt him again with her questions. "My father was the first role-holder of the Looking Glass; he worked for Heart Castle under the late Queen of Hearts. I guess you could say he was the Prime Minister before there was actually one to begin with. I will say this now that all this happened quite a long time ago, right about the time the first few games were being played."

"Wait….so how exactly old are you?" Alice asked, starting to guess what age the man was.

"I'm twenty-five years old," he replied as he pushed away the bangs that fell over his face.

"How are you so young, then?"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at her remark. "I will get to that. May I go on with the story?"

The brunette nodded once more.

"Thank you. As I was saying, my father _did_ work at the Castle, but wasn't….trustworthy, as others would put it. Not that he gave them reasons that he was; it's true that he was sneaky at times, as he tried to figure out the mirror's power. Most of the time he would be reported missing for days on end since no one would know of his whereabouts. Marcel would also exclude himself from others, which allowed him to be treated as an outcast. All and everyone rejected him, but the Queen of Hearts herself."

"Wait, Marcel?"

"Yes, that is my father's name, Marcel Ocegueda."

"Oh…continue."

He gave a small chuckle, amused by her sudden realization before he continued on. "This surprised both him and herself that she would take an interest in him—it wasn't hard not to, in her case. Marcel was her adviser, and he did do all that he was supposed to do without complaints as any good employee would. What they both didn't expect was to fall in love with each other."

Alice sat up more as she let her legs fall down to the ground, placing her hands into her lap. She never heard of two role-holders falling in love before; was that even possible?

"It's quite possible actually," he said, guessing her next question. "But it wasn't allowed, more forbidden than anything else. As their love grew stronger, people started to notice that something wasn't right—mostly the higher ups. That's when they did the most forbidden thing any role-holder could do: The Queen got pregnant."

Sapphire eyes widened at his last statement. Not only was it not allowed to fall in love with another role-holder, but it was also a taboo to have a child!

What a cruel world she'd stumbled into.

"I'm sure you can guess where this will be heading: They, themselves, knew that it was forbidden, but didn't dwell much on it; my father made sure to keep his distance to not allow any suspicions to pop up around them. Over time, it was getting difficult to hide the Queen's large stomach. Then they found out; Marcel was already hated enough, and this just killed it, but he wasn't going to lose so quickly. Now that the higher ups knew about their relationship, things got ugly fairly quickly."

"People were sent after them, meant to bring them in for what they had done. It's funny though, how things have played out in the end." He chuckled at his own hidden joke. "But I'm getting off topic here.

"Marcel and the Queen fled, determined to keep hidden until they could figure out what to do next. They didn't expect for the others to find them so quickly, so they got cornered. You remember me telling you that the mirror can send others to another dimension?"

She nodded her head as she pulled her legs back into her chest, head now rested on her knees.

"Well my father took a risk, he open up another dimension identical to this one; with the many years of practicing, he could do it naturally. They crossed over and landed in this place—he was able to bring the mirror with him so no one could follow. After that, everything was perfect, no one to harm them, no one to take each other away… And what best way to end it but with a child of their own... But things just couldn't be any crueler than that fateful day."

Sebastian clenched his hands as he glared at the floor.

Lorina—who had been quiet during the whole conversation—came over and placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulders. She knew very well that this next part was going to be hard for him to speak of.

He looked up at her as he placed a hand over her hand; a small smile crept up on his lips. "It was time for the baby to come; they seemed to know what they were doing. Everything was going perfectly, flawless…but at the same time not so much. There was a lot of blood, too much for my father to handle. He…he was able to save me…but not my mother. She died giving birth to me."

Alice's eyes widened: He was like her, motherless, but at a much younger age then she.

"Things changed after that. At first, I didn't even know I had a mother, let alone I'd come from one. Well, you know children at such an age; Marcel did everything he could to hide the fact that I had a mother. It didn't take long for me to find out—it was very obvious. He then explained everything to me. I wasn't as devastated as I thought I would be or how my father thought I would. After he told me…he started to act differently around me."

"He would be more distant—I'm guessing remembering my mother—and I would be forgotten as if I never existed." Sebastian chuckled once more as he slowly shook his head. "What's even funnier is that he beat me, saying that it was my fault that the Queen died. And then apologized saying, 'I'm sorry Sebastian, I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me,' and as he said that, he would hug me. Haha…he was a twisted old man, wasn't he?"

'_Why did this happen? None of this makes any sense, I know I shouldn't be sorry for him, but… it's kind of hard not to. After everything he went through, it makes him seem like the victim here,'_ the brunette thought. She didn't know if he was talking to her, Lorina, or just plainly himself with that last bit. All in all, it was quite frightening to see.

"Now your sister comes in: Seeing that I was all alone, Marcel wanted to make it up to me for all that he had done. So when a foreigner had come to Wonderland, he went to meet her."

A mirror appeared as its murky surface showed a scene from the past.

_Marcel walked up to what believed to be a young girl around the age of twelve. He smiled happily at her. _

_She looked up at him, just barely noticing that he was standing there._

"_Hello, young one; what is your name?" Marcel asked as he bent down to her eye level._

"_Lorina Liddell. And your name as well, Sir?" Lorina replied with a small curtsy._

"_Marcel Ocegueda, Miss Liddell." He bowed as he took her hand and gently kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

"_The same goes for me, Sir Ocegueda. I'd hate to bother you, but could you tell me where exactly I am?"_

"_Certainly. You are in Wonderland, my dear. A place where the unthinkable can happen."_

_Lorina nodded, her sapphire orbs staring back into __andalusite ones. She watched the older man stand back up; now, he towered over her smaller form._

"_Would you like to meet my son, Lorina, dear? I believe he is around your age; if not, a few years younger."_

"_Really? Someone around my age? Of course! Lately, I've only seen older men around here; it would be nice to meet someone my own age."_

"_Then let us go, my dear." _

_Marcel took the young Lorina's hand as he led her back the world he created._

"As you know, he came and introduced her to me; we became friends, blah, blah, blah. Nothing new there, so now we come to the part of how there are duplicates of your friends and sister here."

Alice sat up, fully intending to listen very closely to the next part.

"When my father unlocked more of the mirror's power, he was able to find a way to take certain emotions from the ones that he wanted to duplicate, and create counterparts of them."

"Counterparts?" she asked, not too sure if she wanted to hear the rest.

"Yes, just as the word implies. You have seen the lack of emotion your friends possess, right?"

The brunette nodded in agreement, though she always thought that had been their personality to begin with.

"Well, those emotions were taken in order to form their counterparts. Marcel did all of this in order to make me happy. Of course he wasn't one-hundred percent accurate with the results. He first tested it out on your sister—she allowed him of course—but as you know, it's a very painful process, don't you agree?"

She was indeed aware of how painful it could have been, seeing that she was explained of the process by Gray.

"After he had completed it, the first duplicate was created. Since it wasn't as developed, this one here has some of your original sister's qualities, along with some hidden emotions that Lorina had managed to hide before," Sebastian said as he pointed at the replica Lorina.

"And why exactly did your father have to do all of that?"

He sighed as he slightly shook his head. "I just said: To make me happy, although I only needed your sister, since she was the only one that I knew at my age."

"That also reminds me, how come you're so young when this had happened so many…games ago?" she questioned.

"I was getting to that. The reason why I'm young, or why a lot of people in Wonderland are fairly young, is that we age differently than where you came from, Alice, dear. So yes, I'm twenty-five years old, though in you world I would be…reasonably, fifty years old, if I'm not mistaken."

"How did you get the mirror?"

"After my father died of old age, there was no one else to take it. Since I was his only blood heir, the mirror allowed me to accept it. Weird, but I think it thought I was my father. Interesting at most how it could seem to think on its own, not that I'm complaining. There are still many more things even I nor Marcel knew about this thing, so I'm not totally surprised."

"How come there is a duplicate of me?"

"That is something I cannot answer."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "I don't know why there is, probably when you came over the mirror was able to make a copy of you; minus the painful process. Then add memories of itself to everyone else in this Wonderland to seem as though it already existed."

She nodded her head in response, then another questioned popped up in her head. One she was afraid to ask. "W-What are you going to do n-now?"

She mentally hit herself for stuttering at the wrong time.

Sebastian smirked as he stood up; he walked over and roughly lifted the girl up by her hair. "Honestly, I can't let you leave, now that you know."

"What could I possibly tell anyone about this conversation? No one can come here if you don't allow it!" Alice shouted as she pulled at his hand.

"But that's where you're wrong," he whispered into her ear. "The lizard was able to cross over, and if the higher ups find out that I'm still alive… Well, things won't be looking to good for either of us."

"All I want is to return home, back with my friends! Is that so hard?"

He chuckled as he threw her to the floor. "So sorry, Alice, but I still can't allow you to leave. For you see, I still need you."

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Vivaldi watched the young brunette, taking in her form. "We didn't know that you had returned, Alice."

"You, too? Look, I'm not your Alice, if you couldn't tell from the clothing."

"Then you are from that other world, we assume?"

"Yes! Man, it's like you're all dense, or something," she mumbled the last part as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The Queen's eye twitched at her remark. "We don't like this Alice's attitude. Get rid of her, White," she said with a wave of her hand.

Peter sighed. "Of course."

He pulled out his gun as he shot the other Alice.

Alice barely dodged the bullet, which was able to take some strands of her hair with it. "Shit, man! No warning whatsoever!"

Both castle residences' eyes widened at her vulgar language, not once seeing that coming.

"There you are, Alice!" Ace shouted as he popped out of the rose hedges.

Peter faced palmed at the knight's stupidity. "You worthless germ…" he mumbled as he readied himself for another shot.

'_Uh oh,_' Alice thought. She quickly pulled out her whip as more bullets came her way.

She knocked the bullets away, but soon transformed the whip into a short blade as Ace bought his sword down on her.

He continued his onward attack, swinging his sword around aimlessly.

'_How the heck can he continue to do this and believe he could actually win? I'll admit that he is strong, but that can only take someone so far._'

Alice was able to knock him back as she back flipped, landing on top of the rose hedges. "As much fun as this can be, I hate to say that I must get going. I still have three more territories to visit before I take my leave from this place."

"You can't leave just yet, Alice! We haven't even started yet!" Ace called out. He jumped onto the hedge, which shook in the process.

"Oh, yes, I am! I'm not going to stay with a psycho like you!" She jumped off the hedge and ran back into the maze.

Alice made her way out of the Heart Castle and into the forest before it.

"Don't leave yet, Alice! I haven't had a good fight in a while now!"

'_Damn! He's too persistent! What will it take to get him to leave me alone?_' the brunette mentally shouted as she broke once more into a run.

After many twist and turns through the forest, the girl believed to have finally lost the knight. "Thank God, this Ace gets lost easily…now…where am I?"

"Onee-san?" a voice called out.

"Huh?"

"Hey, brother, I think that's Onee-san!" the voice said again.

"I believe you're right, brother! Onee-san!" another voice shouted.

Alice turned around, only to be face to face with the twin gatekeepers of the Hatter's Mansion: Tweedle Dee and Dum.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: I really like how this is coming along, if I do say so myself.**

**Sebastian: Marcel? Where did you get that name from?**

**Pure: Where else do you think I got that name?**

**Sebastian: I don't know that's why I'm asking you.**

**Pure: Uhhh…just nevermind, next time it's the Hatter's Mansion and we find out what Sebastian here is going to do with Alice!**

**Marcel: Please review.**


	11. Lorina's Side

**Pure: Another late one, well school has started so things are getting harder update, I'll try to update as much as I can. But don't have much promises when they will come up, eventually they will. So enjoy. **

**I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"What could you possible need me for? I am of no use to you, you already have her." Alice weakly stated, her head pounded on the inside of her skull, the feeling got worse as time passed and wouldn't stop.

Sebastian smirked as he crouched to her level; his hand took strands of her chocolate colored hair while he twirled them around his finger. "You are correct about that, but she is not a foreigner anymore. And as you should know, everyone falls for the new one, which is you, my dear. Since I am a role holder I do love you as well, so this gives me another reason to keep you."

The brunette smacked his hand away as she staggered up and away from him. "What's the point? You don't need me; with this Lorina you can be much happier with her than you would with me. She is almost like the original, still beautiful and perfect." Her eyes dropped downward toward the ground, her voice barely above a whisper. "Unlike me…"

"I see that I've hit a nerve," the blonde stood up as he placed a hand under his own chin and the other around his stomach. "You hate your sister don't you?" said Sebastian while his head was tilted to the side a bit.

Alice's eyes widen at his last statement. "What? ! I would never hate my sister! What reason would I have to loathe her?"

"What isn't there to loathe about her, sweet, Alice?" he walked forward, his hand slipped under her chin and slightly lifted it up. "Her divine beauty, her straight forward kindness, or her charming etiquette? You despise it all, just admit it, you're jealous."

The girl slapped the older man across his face. "You bastard! I would never think that about my sister! I love her very much!"

Lorina moved forward, but stopped when a hand blocked her path. "Sebastian…"

"It's alright Lorina, this is rather interesting, my Alice how you continue to impress me!" he grabbed her wrist as he pulled her towards him their faces inches away from one another. "You're making me love you even more," Sebastian twisted her arm behind her back and forced her to look up at him. "But can't have some misunderstandings now can we?"

"Let go of me!" Alice struggled under his grip, she kicked and squirmed, but nothing worked.

"Now why would I do that? Such a shame I have to harm your pretty little face."

"What do you me—"a sharp pain traveled throughout her head as she felt blood trickled down the side of her face. Everything grew blurry; she lost the feeling in her legs as her sight went black.

"Was that really necessary?" The older brunet asked as she watched the other man turn around to face her.

Sebastian shrugged. "It's less of a hassle to move her now right? Take her back to the cabin and put her in some more fitting clothes. I'll be back later tonight." He handed her Alice, once more he rotated around to leave both girls.

Lorina sighed to herself once her friend was out of earshot. "Might as well start making my way home." She mumbled as she turned around as well to begin her walk home with a sleeping girl in her arms.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Alice felt lightheaded; she placed a hand on her head as she sat up. The brunette noticed her surroundings to be that of Nightmare's dream world. _'Jerk…he didn't have to stab me; he could have just hit me. But while I'm here...' _

She stood up-despite her head's protest-and looked around for the incubus. "Nightmare! Nightmare are you here? ! Hello Nightmare!"

"Yes that is my name, no need to shout when I can hear you clearly." Said man came out from behind her his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well sorry for not being able to see you, anyway Nightmare I wanted to—"Alice stopped herself and quickly thought over what she was about to say.

'_Wait, he's not…!'_ she covered her mouth as she made her mind go blank before the incubus could read her current thoughts.

Nightmare glared down at her, hands now on hips as he floated down towards her. "I'm not what?"

Alice shook her head, slightly backing away from the man in front of her. "It's nothing; I just got confused, besides that. Now you bother to see me after all this time?" she questioned him hoping to change the course of the conversation.

He smiled once more crossing his arms. "Well I've been rather busy with my work and Gray's work since I haven't seen him since he disappeared. That lazy assassin, but I'm surprised that you haven't returned yet. Julius is being more childish then usual and it's disturbing my work."

The brunette nervously laughed. "I have my reasons for that, but none that you need to know about. And don't try reading my mind, you won't find anything."

"Oh? My how bold of you, I must admit though, you have gain much more courage since last time." Nightmare came closer as he lifted her chin. "Glad to see that your back Ali—"

"I suggest stepping back away from the young miss." A voice said which cut off the incubus's statement.

Both Alice and Nightmare turned to see White Joker appear with a smile on his face, they all looked at one another. Each waited to see what the other would do; Alice took this time to put some distance between her and the incubus.

"White, I see that you just come into someone else's dream like this unannounced." Nightmare started as he floated back into the air.

"But isn't it the same with you? I don't see any difference with how I do it to how you do it incubus." The jester replied still holding his smile on his face as he walked closer to the brunette.

"You're acting different as well."

"Oh? Hmmm…I guess I would since I would be like Black in this world now wouldn't I?" White stood in front of Alice now; he gave a small bow to her as his zircon orb locked with her sapphire ones. "It's nice to see you again Alice."

Said girl stared at the jester in front of her, his smile seemed to give him away and how he responded before. "So it's really you White?"

"Yes it is, seems like the lizard hasn't retrieved you yet so I decided to try and come myself."

"Are you talking about that lazy assassin?" Nightmare asked since he was lost to what was happening and wanted answers.

The jester looked back over at the man. "In one way or another sure, but I would believe that you would know. Considering that you came from the original that had been mostly awake during the whole ordeal. And kept his memories as well, or are you just denying that fact?"

"Why you—"

"In any case shall we return now Miss Alice?" White interrupted with his hand out to her.

Alice thought over the situation quickly enough so that Nightmare couldn't read her thoughts. "What about Gray?"

"He will return soon after you had come back safely."

She mentally sighed, and then nodded her head. The outsider stretched her hand out to take his own, but the world around began to disappear.

"I must have been too late," the jester sighed as both his image and the incubus began to fade. "Don't worry Alice we will get you back soon enough. Hang in there in the mean time and wait for us, it shouldn't take much longer."

With that both men faded away as she woke up.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Sitting up to fast, Alice pinched the top of her nose, eyes tightly closed. _'Oww…my head…where am I?' _she thought, her eyes opened as she noticed that she was in a bed inside a cabin like house.

"Looks like you're awake."

The girl turned to see that Lorina sat in a chair a few feet away from the bed.

"I'm glad to see that the clothes fit you well." She said as she pointed to the girl's attire.

Alice's dress was a burgundy red that stopped just above her knee, she had a cream color apron that was like her old one, but had a lace outline around it. Her sleeves stopped at her elbows, she wore the same style of boots like Lorina's, and the same wine red bow still on her head.

'_Why must everything be considerably short?' _Alice thought looking down at her clothing.

"You must be hungry, please sit, I've prepare some food for you."

She didn't even notice that she was standing by the time the older brunet had said that, her stomach grumbled as a tiny blush came on her cheeks. Sapphire orbs stared back into equal colored orbs as they watched the food be placed in her lap. It was soup with vegetables and some meat mixed in as well, it looked fairly good to eat, but who knows what could be in it.

"You're probably thinking there's poison in there right?" Lorina lightly chuckled. "There is nothing to be afraid about; I'm not allowed to kill you anyway. So eat already."

The young brunette sighed as she picked up the spoon next to the bowl and began to eat, surprisingly it was really tasty. A smile formed on her lips, she gladly ate more of the soup as the two sat in silence. Day turned to night in a flash; the lights in the room came on as the fire started in the fire place that was in the room. Alice looked out the window and saw the dark forest loom over the small cabin in a way that made the place looked very insecure.

'_And the sun was barely coming out to…well the time change is still as random as ever even here.' _She thought, spoon still in her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

Alice snapped out of her thoughts when she heard that Lorina had spoke, she turned her head around to stare at the older women. "Huh?" the girl said, but came out more like a mumble since the spoon was still in her mouth.

"I'm apologizing on Sebastian's behalf, he was never this…sadistic per say."

Pulling out the spoon, the brunette set it down next to her half eaten bowl as she turned her body around to face her. "Then maybe you can explain more of his past, from your point of view."

The older women sighed. "It seems like I have no choice in the matter." She closed her eyes while thinking over what to say, shortly after reopened them. "After Sebastian's father died we were on our own, still being young it was hard to figure out how to live. Or rather how to deal with our own issues and with the new residences, not to mention how everyone treated us."

Alice remained silent, she urged the older women to continue with the story.

"Everyone treated us like dirt, wouldn't help us out in anyway. We needed money in order to keep this place going; even if I came from your sister I didn't require a lot of her…skill. I was able to do this…embroidering-that I now learned about-and was really good at it. But it wasn't enough for us to live off of, so Sebastian got a job as well."

"Sorry for interrupting, but do you still work now and where?" the young girl asked bowl now set aside.

"Yes we do still and we go to the other world to work. Occasionally we work here in this world."

"Then how come no one knows about the both of you?"

"Sebastian has learned to change our appearance with the mirror, so no one knows it's us when we go do our jobs."

Alice nodded her head. "I see, please continue."

"Thank you, as we grew older Sebastian had slowly started to change…that change I wasn't aware of at first, but it came out one day when we were teenagers…"

_Lorina Liddell happily hung the clothes outside so that they could dry off in the nice, cool weather they were having that day. She hummed a song she didn't know from where, but it was calming to her. _

"_All done, now to prepare dinner." She mumbled to herself as she picked up the basket she used to carry the clothes in._

_The seventeen year old girl walked back into the cabin, she set the basket down and began dinner. As she was chopping some vegetables, two arms wrapped around her as a chin rested on her shoulder. "Sebastian, stop that, I'm cooking here."_

"_Alright alright, so what are we having?" Sebastian asked as he set his sword down on the table._

"_Same old same old." Lorina replied, she poured the soup into two bowls and set them on the table._

"_Of course," the fifteen year old boy sighed. "We really need to do something about that."_

_The brunet sat down across from him. "No need to rush things, and on that note how did a fifteen year old boy already past me in height and also has a deep voice?"_

_He chuckled as he stirred the contents of his bowl with the spoon. "Puberty I guess, can't blame me all the way about that." _

_She rolled her eyes at him, and then noticed the bloody sword on the table. "So how did the job go?"_

"_It went fine, the same as always." _

_It went silent as the only sound of the clanking of silverware against the bowls was heard. Time passed and soon they were done, Lorina picked up the dishes and started to wash them._

"_Lorina…" the boy asked softly._

"_Yes?" she responded without turning around to face him._

"_What do you think of the idea of taking the Castle of Hearts?"_

"_I'd say you're crazy, and that it was a stupid idea."_

"_But what if I wasn't crazy?"_

_Lorina turned around to see him eyeing his sword. "What are you talking about Sebby-chan? You can't be serious."_

"_I am Lorina," Emerald eyes stared back into sapphire ones as he walked towards her. "We can finally pay them back for all they have done to us! We don't have to keep living like this!"_

_The brunette backed up against the counter. "This is your world Sebastian; they would listen to what you say."_

"_I'm not talking about this world! I'm talking about that vile Castle that had done all those horrible things to my father. That made us live like the way we do, and those idiotic higher ups who won't allow us to have a normal life!" he shouted his eyes held an insane look in them as he took hold of Lorina's arms. "We could finally have a normal life! Where we aren't hiding all the time, one we can do as we please and live happily without any worries!"_

_Lorina trembled under the boy's form that loomed over her own, her arms hurt from the pressure he had put on them. Tears threaten to fall, she took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. "Sebastian, what's wrong with the way we are living now? Sure it's not the best way of living, but aren't you happy? Happy that no one bothers us? There is no need for this; we can do fine on our own!"_

"_Are you saying that you don't believe in me? That you would rather leave me all alone?"_

"_No! I'm saying that there is no need for this! It's like you're getting revenge for your father or something! You are not him, and this isn't what he would have wanted you to do with your life!"_

_He pushed her harder against the counter; a low growl escaped his lips. "I want what is best for us and yet you are here going against me!"_

"_I'm not going against you! I just want you to think rationally about this!" _

_Sebastian let go of one of her arms as he brought up his hand and slapped her across her face._

_Lorina fell to the ground holding her injured cheek, silent tears fell down her cheeks as she choked back the sobs. A knife fell next to her, maybe when she was hit her back against the counter. She heard the boy come over to her; the brunet grabbed the knife when he grabbed her arm. _

_When she turned around she noticed a look of concern pass through his eyes, but it was too late. Lorina had cut the skin between his eyes and down the sides of his nose, she screamed as she dropped the knife. Blood fell to the ground, she watched Sebastian try to stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't. _

'This is my fault…I didn't mean for it to happen.' _She thought as her tears poured out, blood kept coming and she had to stop it. _

Alice was still quiet_. 'Why were these two considered so dangerous? They hadn't done anything…too wrong; all they wanted was a normal life.' _She thought to herself, her eyes full of pity and worry.

"To this day Sebastian wears that mask you see him wearing, because he hides the scar that I've caused him. I still regret what I did that day…but not all the way."

"Yes, since it stopped me from trying to take over the Castle right?"

Both girls turned to the sound of the role-holder's voice where he stood in the door way wearing different clothes than from earlier. He wore a normal red dress t-shirt with the sleeves still rolled up at the elbows, some worn out jeans and black boots which were folded down with a buckle holding the folded parts in place. His mask was still on, but his hair was out of his usual pony tail so pieces of hair came over his shoulders.

"Sebastian…" Lorina softly said as she gazed downwards.

The man walked over and lifted her chin up so she would meet his gaze. "I've forgiven you Lorina, so there is nothing for you to be sorry about alright?"

She nodded her head; she picked up both hers and Alice's plates and took them to the kitchen.

"I see that Lorina had explained the mask that I wear, but thanks to this I stopped my foolish plan that probably would have ended in a disaster." He said as he removed his mask for her to see.

Alice saw the scar, and it looked just how Lorina had explained it. The scar ran from the bottom of one eye, went up just above his nose, then down to the bottom of the other eye.

"Not as bad as it was ten years ago, but still not as good." Sebastian put his mask back on as his green eyes stared back into azure ones. "Does this make you pity us? Make you feel sorry for us?" he walked forward and lifted up her chin.

She didn't know what to say, what was there to say? It was still hard to believe how they were treated, but she couldn't forget. "Why do you still need me? You haven't given me a good enough reason."

He chuckled; the man used the same hand to cup her cheek as he gently rubbed his thumb against her smooth skin.

"Sebastian…!"

Said man turned around and his eyes widen. There stood Lorina with one arm behind her back as she was lead into the room by a man with a whip in hand. Another man with knives stood close behind the first one, his gaze locked on Alice.

"Let her f**king go."

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

'_Really? Can't I get some form of break?' _

Dee and Dum came up to the girl, but then notice her clothing wasn't the same as before.

"Ne Onee-san what's with the clothes?" Dee asked as he looked her up and down.

"Yeah Onee-san, you don't usually wear that." Dum said next as he also looked at her.

Alice groaned, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "I've already explained this like three times now; I'm _not_ your Alice."

They watched to see if she would do anything else, nothing happened between the three. "If you're not Onee-san then what are you?" they asked together.

"What am I? What do I look like to you?"

Both boys looked at one another, grinned, and then back at the brunette. "You look like a new toy."

'_Not again.' _The girl jumped back when they brought their halberds down on the place where she just was. Alice pulled out her ribbon once more changing it in to her whip.

Dee ran up at her with his halberd in one hand as Dum darted off towards the trees.

'_Where is Dum going?' _the outsider thought, but couldn't for long when Dee closed in on her. She jumped then flipped over his head and landed behind him before he could hit her. Whip in hand; she barely managed to change it into a sword to deflect the upcoming bullets.

Alice turned to face a grown version of Dum. "What? ! The hell those brats had never transformed like this! Then again those boys don't do anything in the first place…" the brunette thought for a while until more bullets came from a grown Dee. She back flipped and landed on top of the gates.

"What are you brats doing?" Elliot March came out with a hand behind his head.

"Stupid newbie rabbit." Dee said first.

"Why do you have to ruin our time with our new toy?" Dum replied after.

The girl huffed as she put her hands on her hips. "Oh so now I'm a toy?"

Elliot looked over at Alice; he stared at her as he looked at her clothes. "Alice…? No, you're from the other world?"

"Finally! Someone gets it without me having to explain it."

The March Hare just blinked as their battle started up once more, he watched the three go back and forth at one another as he stood there.

"What is going on Elliot?"

Said man turned around to see Blood Dupre walked up to him with his cane in hand. "Boss, well the other Alice is here and she is fighting the twins." He explained as he pointed to the battle behind him.

Blood slightly smiled, he walked outside the gates as he turned his cane into his machine gun. "Oh? Then it should be alright for me to kill her."

"Wait boss!"

The Mafia Boss ignored his second in command and began to shoot the girl who was still fighting the Bloody twins.

Alice dodged the many new bullets that came her way. "Why more? ! I already have two others to deal with!" the girl jumped and deflected as many of the bullets that came her way.

'_Damn he is more precise then the other one so it's harder to predict his moves.' _With a back flip, Alice managed to dodge more bullets. Before she landed though, some bullets cut through her hair which took chunks of hair with them.

She stared at her newly chopped hair as she tightened her hand into a fist. "You bastard! Look at what you did to my hair!" Alice transformed the sword into a gun, she raised it ready to shoot, but her arms were forced behind her back and the gun forced out of her hand.

"We got her boss." Dee and Dum replied still in their adult forms as they continued to hold a struggling girl.

"Now what boss?" Elliot asked, he watched Blood transform his gun back in to his cane.

"It's seems we should take her with us to the tower, time for us to get back our outsider." The raven-haired man walked off in the direction of the tower.

His subordinates followed close behind as Alice was forced along also.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: Things are getting close to the end, I'll say this has been a struggle for me, but fun none of the less. I hoped that everyone has been enjoying this and that I makes somewhat sense…maybe…Anyway thanks for reading and leave a comment if you will to tell me what you think.**


	12. Escape

**Pure: Two in one day, that works, but won't happen often. Hopefully others are still enjoying this story. One more chapter after this one and this will be over. Then I can start on my other stories that I have neglected. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice. **

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Sebastian glared at both men that stood in front of him, mostly at the one who had Lorina trapped with a blade to her neck. He grabbed Alice's upper arm, his sword out in front of him. "White, what a interesting surprise." The blonde looked over at the other man. "To you though, not so much, Gray Ringmarc."

Gray tightened his grip on his knives. "Release her."

"Why don't you release her first?" he motion to the brunet in White's grip.

"I don't f**king think you are in a position to be giving f**king orders either." White spat back, teeth bared.

The young man sighed as he shook his head. "My, when have you gotten so rebellious White? I've never seen you act like this before." He lifted his right pointer finger, his grip still on his sword. "Looks like I need to discipline you so that you know your place."

An explosion came behind the two men; they both cringed away from it as White's grip loosened around Lorina.

Sebastian let go of the brunette and lunged forward to grab the older women. He pulled her back and away from the other men. "Take Alice and run. I'll catch up soon enough." The blonde instructed as he blocked a knife being thrown their way.

"Come on." Lorina grabbed the girl's wrist and tugged her along.

They ran to the window and crashed through it in order to get out. Quickly after ran towards the forest.

The house was going to burn down; the blonde jumped out of the building and landed a few feet away from it. He saw the lizard jump out as well and took off after the girls. "Oh no you don't—"Sebastian raised his sword to throw it, but something wrapped around it to prevent further movement.

"You're not going anywhere." The jester said as he pulled back on his whip.

"Tch…you're no fun White." He said looking over his shoulder; he tipped the sword back to cut through the whip. But another one just wrapped itself around his waist. "You are wasting my time, enough of this." Sebastian threw his sword up into the air as he backed flipped to land on top of the whip. White was then pulled forward along with it; the blonde caught his sword as he swung it towards the jester.

Before the sword made contact, White blocked it with his gun. "You're…better than I thought."

"What do you take me for? I'm not someone you should mess with."

"Then I'll be the first someone to f**king mess with you." White kicked Sebastian's feet causing the man to stagger backward as he jumped back.

Laughter escaped the blonde's lips while he placed a hand over his eyes. "You continue to amaze me Joker; I didn't know you had it in you. But for your disobedience, you must be punished."

"What shit are you blabbing on about?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Your whole reason for existence…is to serve me."

Zircon eye narrowed as his grip tightened on his gun.

"I see you don't believe me, no matter," the blonde pulled out another sword and had them both in front of him. "I'll just make you believe then."

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Alice continued to run beside Lorina, or more liked being pulled along by her wrist. "Hey where are we going?" she asked as they pushed through some bushes.

"We're getting out of here."

"I can see that, I'm asking where exactly we are going."

The older brunette sighed as they came to a stop. The trees looked much thicker than the other parts of the forest they had passed. Less sunlight penetrated the area making it look rather eerie like. "You have a sharp tongue, now learn to hold it." Lorina looked more closely at her surroundings, they were getting closer to the spot, she was sure of it.

"If you're not going to tell me where we are going, I'm not moving any further." Alice stated as she put her free hand on her hip.

"You're more troublesome then you're worth. We are going to another house on the other side of this world. Only I and Sebastian know of it and how to get there, we will meet up with him there."

The girl nodded her head slowly, it seemed right to her, but still agitated her at the same time. They continued to walk through the forest, pushing away branches and bushes that got in their way. It was quiet the whole time, too quiet for Alice's liking. _'Aren't there suppose to be birds chirping, or at least wind blowing the leaves on the trees? It's dark enough as it is; this silence is making it too frightening.' _

"Don't move." Lorina whispered to her, they waited yet no sound came. Then a twig snapped not too far from where they stood. "Run!" the older brunet burst into a run, pulling Alice along with her.

The two ran as fast as they could, but a knife was able to cut Lorina on the side of her right cheek. Both stopped as the brunet pulled out two chopsticks which she then changed them into a M1918 light machine gun. She pulled the young girl behind her using one arm to block her, while the other used the gun to shoot at the direction the knife came from.

Gray dodged the bullets that came his way, a few ripped through his clothing, but none hit him. "Alice!" he shouted to her, the older brunet disappeared from his sight. The lizard looked around, trying to find the slightest of movements in the trees.

'_Over there!' _he thought as he used a knife to block a short sword that came close to his head.

"Fast…not bad lizard." Lorina jumped back away from the man, she pulled out a ball like structure and threw it at the ground. Smoke came from it; the older women ran back to Alice and once more pulled her along.

The two ran far and fast as they could go to lose the ex-assassin. Some twists and turns later, they stopped to catch their breaths. Night came quickly which made the forest look uncanny than before. A strong wind picked up enough that both girls had to hold down their dresses from flying up.

Lorina saw what she had been searching for when the wind blew away some leaves on the ground. "Come on, we don't have much time." She pulled at the latch and the door swung open.

Alice followed Lornia down the hole, stepping down as she held onto the latter. The door above closed and was sealed tight.

"That should buy us some time, let's go." The brunet lit a match to then light a lamp she held. Tunnels lead deep underground going who knows where, Lorina picked one to the far left and began to walk.

The place wasn't reassuring for the young girl, it crept her out more instead. Hours seemed to pass as they continued walking down the tunnel. Random thoughts ran through Alice's head about her current situation. What was she going to do? How could she escape from the ones who took her? Another thought passed her mind, one she still needed answers for.

"Lorina…?"

Said women looked over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Please tell me why Sebastian wants me, you must know the reason."

Momentarily stopping, Lorina turned all the way around to face her. "He has already told you his reason, what more do you need?"

"I know that's not true! There has to be something else to it! Please tell me…everything has been so confusing lately. I'm at a lost to why he would, it can't be that I'm a foreigner, there's something more. I can feel it."

Another sigh came from the older brunet, a small, sad smile formed on her lips. "You looked so much like the original…you…are going to replace me. At least that's what I think anyway; by the way he's been talking about you ever since you found him that day."

"W-What do you m-mean by…that I'm replacing y-you?"

"Exactly what I said, I'm going to…die per say. I wasn't meant to survive this long; I was the first one to be created. Therefore was still an experiment that wasn't complete like the others were. Sebastian kept me going for this long, but not anymore. With you though…you wouldn't die, you could stay with him much longer…He's not a bad person, just lost and confused."

Alice stared down at the ground, lost in her own thoughts. Replace her? Why did this have to happen? All she wanted to do was go home, how hard was that?

"We need to keep going, come on, just a bit further." Lorina said as she put a hand on the girl's back. She gently pushed her along while she started to walk again.

Silence came once more between the two; the brunette was still lost in her own thoughts as the older women lead them through the tunnel. Their footsteps echoed throughout the cave like tunnel on the dirt floor, time passed, and silence still reigned. Neither tried to break it, nor knew how to with what just happened.

"Finally, we made it, now to start climbing." Lorina then motion for Alice to go first, she then stood off to the side to wait.

The young girl listen to what Lorina had said and began climbing. Alice soon came to a door; she pushed it open as light flooded into the tunnel. She climbed out and landed on the grass, they were still in the forest that much she could guess by her surroundings. But where were they to go from here?

A knife hit the latter that the older girl was climbing. "Shit he caught up to us!" she quickly climbed the rest of the way, hopping out, she threw a smoke bomb back down as she closed the door and locked it. "That should hold him for now, but we must get going!" Lorina grabbed Alice's wrist as she dragged her into the forest.

They ran as fast as they could, but an explosion from behind them came, they stopped to look back. Smoke rose up into the air about forty feet away from them, both girls ran once more through the forest, trying their best to get away from the ex-assassin.

Lorina screamed out in pain when two knifes made contact on her skin, one in her right shoulder while the other in her right lower calf. She fell to her knees as she held her injured shoulder. "Damn you little bastard." The brunet sneered teeth clenched tightly together.

Gray stood a few feet away from them, knives raised in front of him. "Release Alice…now."

"Tch," She got up and turned to face him. "Over my dead body you damn lizard."

"If that's what it takes so be it."

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Lorina!" Sebastian shouted when he had heard her scream, he turned to go after the sound, but a whip wrapped around his right arm.

"You can't leave yet, things are finally getting interesting." White said as he pulled back on the whip.

The blonde also pulled back, they had been fighting along the way to the other hideout, both now equally tired and bruised up. Sebastian twisted around and grabbed the whip with his left hand; he pulled at it sending White forward. He then ran toward the jester sword out, but before he could swing it down, he was shot in his upper left arm.

"Don't think I would fall for the same f**king trick twice." White smirked as he unwrap the whip from around the blonde and hit him across the face.

The mask fell off Sebastian's face revealing his scar to the jester. "I was hoping you wouldn't."

"What do you-urgh!" Pain came throughout his body; he noticed that the other man wasn't in front of him anymore. He looked behind him and saw that he was there with his sword run through his stomach. "How did you…?" White coughed out blood, his eyes grew blurry from the blood loss.

"How do you think I got my role as the Looking Glass?" he held out the mirror in front so White could see his reflection. "This mirror can do a hell of a lot of different things than create another world." Sebastian pulled out his sword, causing more blood to pour out.

The jester fell to the floor holding his stomach; he looked up and saw that the wound in the blonde's shoulder was beginning to heal. "The f*ck…"

"I already told." Raising his sword once more, he drove it through White's chest right over his clock. "It can do much more than create." Sebastian glared down at the fallen jester. "Such a shame, what a waste of a perfectly good servant." he then ran off in the direction he had heard Lorina screamed from. Another sword appeared in his hand while he was running; trees disappeared behind him as he maneuvered through them.

'_It should be coming up soon.' _The blonde thought, as the trees lessen, he saw Lorina and Alice trapped by the lizard from the other world.

"If that's what it takes so be it." Gray had said raising his knife; he threw it at the brunet so that it would hit her clock. But a sword blocked it from ever reaching; he then had to quickly pull out another one to prevent getting hit by the sword.

Sebastian glared up at the ex-assassin; he twisted his wrist so that the sword would knock the knife away from the other man.

Gray reacted faster by changing his knife into a gun and shooting the blonde's left shoulder. He then backed away from him, gun still out.

"Not bad lizard, you're a lot more of a challenge than the one from here. But I don't expect much from the original." Sebastian raised his sword to attack, but the ground started to shake.

Alice lost her balance when the ground shook; she looked around and saw that the world seemed to be melting. _'What's going on? !' _she noticed that the blonde had backed up and helped out Lorina.

The world around them fell apart; they had started to fall through space and soon landed on solid ground.

Sitting up, the brunette saw that they had landed on top of Clover Tower. "I'm back…I am finally back home…" she whispered to herself while looking around to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"It's certainly not an illusion Alice." A voice had called out.

She gasped, turning around, the girl saw Nightmare standing on the other side of the roof. "Nightmare!" Alice stood up ready to run, but a sword blocked her path.

"I'm not handing her over quite yet incubus." Sebastian growled as he pushed both Alice and a wounded Lorina behind him.

"Hey! Let me go!" Alice had shouted as the mafia group brought her out onto the roof.

"Well this sure is an interesting reunion." White commented, appearing next to Nightmare.

Both Alice saw each other and stared with disbelief.

"You lost Sebastian, give her up." Nightmare demanded as he saw Gray return to his side.

"Tch, not without a fight." He pushed both girls over the edge, soon following after them.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: That part with Lorina's weapon took forever to find, and I'm not even sure it is even correct! So I'm sorry now if it's not the right one, I got frustrated and found one that made the most sense to me. One more chapter to go until Shattered Reality comes to an end! I had a good time working on this one, even though it turned out totally different than how I first planned it would. But hey, I guess it turned out well right? Thank you so much for reading this far and I hope you stay with me until the end! Leave a comment if you will and tell me what you think.**


	13. Alice in Dreamland

**Pure: So I finally found the time and inspiration to write the last chapter of this story. Though this turned out much different then how I first intended it would be, but I enjoyed it none of the less and I hope you all have as well. So without further ado I present you the last chapter of Shattered Reality.**

**I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Ahhh!" Alice shouted as she and her replica sister were pushed over the side of the tower.

Their descent was fast and terrifying, at least for one of them.

'_We're going to die at this rate!' _the brunette thought, but it didn't stay long before an arm had wrapped itself around her waist and threw her on someone's back. _'Sebastian?' _

He grabbed hold of Lorina; the ground was coming up quickly on them. The blonde pulled out the mirror and created a portal. Next thing they knew they were on the ground as Sebastian sprinted toward the forest.

"That's insane!" Elliot shouted with much shock that things didn't turn out bad for the trio below.

"We have to go after Onee-chan!" the twins responded while heading out of the tower.

"Hold up you brats!" groaning, the March Hare ran after them.

Nightmare looked over the edge of the tower in the direction in which where the trio had disappeared into the forest.

They had managed to bring their beloved foreigner back, now they have a new problem to deal with.

"Shall I go after them Lord Nightmare?" Gray questioned readying his knives once more.

"Yes, he's still very dangerous. Make sure that Alice is brought back safely."

With a hasty bow, the lizard made his way out of the tower also.

"How is our other "foreigner" Hatter?"

Blood looked down at the "Alice" in his grip; she looked to be distracted, or just plain out of commission. "However you wish to see her as, though now she won't be of any trouble to us." He let her go as he watched her sit quietly on the floor.

"You are correct, but we still have the other…"guest" of ours."

White smiled happily while looking over the tower and down at the forest. "That shouldn't be a problem; the others are taking care of it as we speak."

"F*cking jester how will they stop him from anything?" Black spat from the mask currently on White's hip.

Said jester only laughed while wagging his finger at the mask. "So negative Black, try to be more supportive of our fellow wonderlanders."

"Supportive my ass…"

"Then you should learn to start being so, and why haven't you gone after them as well?" Julius Monrey stated as he came up onto the roof.

White shrugged. "I don't believe they need our help, they seem to be able to handle thing on their own."

"We will follow them soon enough, let's give them some time to work things out on their own. They might be able to stop them without our help." Nightmare finished as he watched out over the tower.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

'_Not much time left, we need to get out before-' _Sebastian couldn't finish the thought before he barely managed to dodge the blade that was aimed at his head.

"You dodged that quicker than I thought!" Ace rested his sword on his shoulders as a smile held his lips.

The blonde glared back at the knight in his path, great, another nuisance in his way.

"Hold on! You want to hit Alice?!" Boris jumped down from up in the tree, his gun readied in his hand.

"Oops! Almost forgot!" the knight's laughter filled the air.

The Cheshire cat groaned as he shook his head. "Why was I stuck with him?"

Not that, it wasn't fun to watch them-because it was at the moment-things needed to get a move on. Sebastian pulled out his sword while shifting Lorina so that he grasped her with one arm, and held it out in front of him. "You won't move if I asked nicely would you?"

Both men turned back to face the other that was in front of them.

"Nope!"

"Unless you want to return Alice to us, then it's a whole different story." Boris stated gun pointed at him.

"As much fun as _that_ would be, I'd have to decline the offer."

His arm quickly reacted to block the downward stroke of the knight's sword on his head. Sebastian parried the bullet that was sent his way also. With any strength left, he pushed Ace back, and then sent three knives toward Boris.

"Whoa!" he ducked letting the knives pass by over his head and hit the tree behind him. The Cheshire cat shot multiple bullets back from his crouched position.

On instinct, Sebastian sidestepped to the side, but couldn't react fast enough to dodge the blade that hit his side.

Alice screamed as she saw blood drip from the blonde's side where his wound was. This was getting out of hand, and fairly quickly, she had to stop their fight! _'How am I going to stop them though? Boris or Ace won't listen while Sebastian still has me! Come on Alice think!'_

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that's all you got, this isn't so fun." Ace sighed while putting his blood stained sword back on his shoulders.

Boris just stared back at him. "And how was this expected to be fun? We're supposed to be saving Alice here! Not having fun at the moment!"

"Is the kitty cat angry because he can't hit the man over there?"

"What? No! We were told to save Alice! Not fool around!" the Cheshire cat angrily yelled back the knight getting on his last nerves.

"Hahaha! The kitty cat is-" Ace lifted his sword off his shoulder and let the bullet bounce off his sword.

Lorina lowered her gun as she panted. "You both are getting on my nerves."

"The other foreigner is awake now!"

She glared back at the knight while whispering to the man who held her. "Sebastian put me down and take Alice. She is the one you want and who will be able to be with you."

"I won't let you fight, I'll get us all out of this." He murmured back.

"What are you two whispering about? We're still here you know!" Ace ran at them once more, his sword raised above his head.

Sebastian didn't have time to react to the knight's assault. _'Shit.' _

"Onee-chan!" two voices called out from behind them.

The blonde saw that had distracted the knight, and so used that as an opportunity to dodge his sword. He jumped to the side causing all three of them to hit the ground when his footing got lost. They weren't on the ground for long before Sebastian got back up with them; using his mirror he opened a temporary world and stepped through with Alice and Lorina.

"Awww thanks to your little distraction they got away." Ace pointed out while sheathing his sword.

Dee and Dum, along with Elliot, ran up to them also seeing that they were gone.

"Way to go you brats." Elliot groaned in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair.

"How was this our fault?" Dee questioned glaring back at the man.

"He's the one who missed!" Dum shouted pointing at Ace.

"If you both hadn't called out he wouldn't have missed!" the March Hare yelled back.

Boris face palmed when the three had started arguing. _'At this rate she'll be taken again and for good this time…Why do I have to be stuck with them?' _

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~**

Appearing in another part of the forest far away from the group, Sebastian fell to the ground when they had come out of the temporary world he created.

"Sebastian!" Lorina helped sit him up, she saw that he was still bleed from the side that got hit. "We have to stop the bleeding before you lose any more blood than you already have." She tore her dress to create some makeshift bandages for him as she began to wrap them around his wound.

Alice just sat there and watched her replica sister treat the person who kidnapped her, but it was becoming harder for her to…hate him. She shook her head rapidly. _'I can't feel sorry for him! Well I mean I shouldn't…he had kidnapped me and is still keeping me away from my friends. Oh why did I have to take that mirror? None of this would have happened if I didn't!' _her mind kept swirling around her thoughts, but the sound of bushes rustling broke her out of them.

"So unfitting for the Queen…" a voice came from the bushes and trees.

The brunette gasped as she turned around. "Vivaldi!"

"Alice!"

"Peter?"

Both the Queen of Hearts and Prime Minister came out from behind the trees and into the clearing they were in.

"Why was I told to come with you two?"

"Gowland too!" Alice was shocked to see the three of them, a very unusual group to put together.

Peter came forward. "I'll save you my sweet!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Lorina had transformed her chopsticks into her machine gun. She held it up pointed at him while pushing the younger girl back behind her.

The white-haired man pulled out his watch, which then he transformed it into a gun. "Release Alice."

"As if." The older brunette shot at him.

With that, a fight broke out between Lorina, Peter, and—reluctantly—Gowland. The three of them fought; gun shots could be heard all around that area.

Alice ducked when a stray bullet went over her head; she covered her head as half of her body shielded Sebastian's though that wasn't her intention. Her arm was grabbed as she was forced up.

"Let's go Alice while they are distracting her." Vivaldi took her hand and turned to take her away, but another hand had grabbed hers, forcing her hand out of Alice's.

"She is not going anywhere." Sebastian growled pulling the brunette behind him. "Lorina we need to—" his eyes widened in horror when he had faced the older girl.

Lorina fell to her knees; she was bleeding from her other shoulder and now her stomach. Blood poured to the ground, endless puddle of it.

"No!" the blonde went over to her forgetting about the others that were with him at the time, his whole attention on his fallen friend. The one he had grown to love over the many years he had spent with her. "Lorina you can't be…"

She smiled up at him, her eyes growing dull by the second. "She is your last hope; you must make sure she doesn't leave you…like I will."

Tears streamed down from behind his mask and onto Lorina's blood stained cheeks. "L-Lorina you can't just…"

"I'm sorry Sebastian…I…I love—" she coughed out more blood before she went limp in his arms.

Alice stood there watching them, not noticing that she was being pulled away from the dreadful scene before her and the role holders. How sad that things had come to this, why it must have come to such a thing, she wouldn't know. The brunette allowed her being to be tugged along as the last thing she heard was the soft sobs of the man who had lost his childhood friend.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"What a sad way to end things, but he should not have taken our dear Alice. The outcome was unavoidable at this point." Vivaldi had spoken through the silence that was between the four of them.

The group walked through the forest as they made their way back to the tower to show everyone that they were able to get their dear foreigner back safe and sound.

"My dear Alice, why are you so quiet?" Peter asked worryingly to the girl who looked down at the ground.

'_It's so…cruel how she died…sure she wasn't my real sister, but it's still hard to see her die like that. What will happen to Sebastian now that she's gone?' _Alice knew that she shouldn't be thinking about this, feeling this guilt that this was all her fault. In a sense, it was since she found that mirror. How much she wished she never went into that antique store, her curiosity was too much for her to handle.

That's when a hand gripped her arm, which pulled her back into the embrace of someone she knew too well now.

"Not you again, won't you give up?" Gowland pulled back out his shotgun and pointed it back at the blonde that held the brunette in his grip.

"Sebastian, please just—" Alice tried to stop him, but was now grabbed by the shoulders.

"I can't lose you now, not after I just lost Lorina, I need you Alice. And I won't let anyone take you away from me." He glanced to the side and saw that more of the actual role holders had come.

The Hatter residence, the Clock Tower residence, the last of the Amusement Park and Heart Castle residences, and the Circus owner. All in which have to go so he could take her away from this place once and for all.

"Onee-chan!" the Bloody twins shouted when they saw that their foreigner was being held captive once more.

"My you don't know when to give up do you wielder of the Looking Glass?" White smiled as he put his hands on his hips.

"Or the f*cker just hates admitting defeat." Black spat from his mask prison.

"Whatever may that case be, return Alice back to us Sebastian. We don't want to cause more harm than what is needed." Nightmare calmly stated not trying to antagonize him even further.

"That's no fun; a good battle would make many things better!" Ace gleefully mentioned as he gripped the hilt of his sword ready to pull it out when wanted.

Sebastian glared at all of those who prevented him from being with Alice, the last person who could keep him whole still. "None of you will take Alice away from me!" he raised his mirror up as its murky surface turned a vibrant yellow blinding everyone in its sight.

When the light had diminished, the role holder's eyes readjusted just for them to go wide at what they saw in front of them.

Their duplicates-all showing the emotion they had received from each of the ones they stood in front of-glanced back at the one who brought them over.

"Kill them." Just two words and a fight broke out in front of him and the brunette.

Alice watched in horror as this massive…_war_ went on in front of her eyes. Her friends, ones she now called family were fighting together to get her back. She wasn't worth it, and she knew that…now she wished they knew that too. A song, she could hear the beautiful sound coming from behind her, and it was so mesmerizing to her.

Garasu no me no oningyou  
>Aru yoru utai dashimashita<br>"Nee suteki na ka kuni e"  
>Kimi o tsurete ikimashou ka<p>

The role holders could hear that song, and most turned to look back at the two out of this battle. "Alice!"

Shiroi usagi oikakete  
>Fukai ana e ochiteku<br>Hora mou modorenai

Alice held a dazed look in her eyes; she started to sway a bit to the singing.

Totemo fushigi na kuni!  
>Nozomi wa nandemo kanau<br>Nemu no ki no ue de  
>Niyari CHESIRE neko ga warau<br>Youkoso

"Snap out of it Alice!" Nightmare called out as he tried to doge the attack of his duplicate.

Modotte oide yo, ALICE  
>Ue kara yobu koe kikoeta<br>Keredo shoujo no me wa  
>Suteki na kono kuni ni muchuu!<p>

Shiroi bara no michi nukete  
>Subete akaku somatta<br>Hate made ochiteiku

Sebastian grinned evilly while he continued singing the song that would ensure Alice's permanent stay with him.

Kiniro no tokei wa  
>Kachiri oto o tometa no yo<br>Korede daijoubu  
>Yukkuri ocha ga nomeru wa<br>Eien ni!

"Alice!" the role holders shouted, little by little the duplicates fell to the originals.

Yume no kakera no kuni!  
>Nozomi wa nandemo sorou<br>Kimi ga suteta mono  
>"Tada hitotsu o nozoite ne"<p>

During this time the mirror had started to create a portal behind the blonde, the mirror shook in his hand, the brunette still in such a daze.

Ugokanu tokei to  
>Korogaru ningyou futatsu<br>Sasayaku michibiki  
>"Nee, issho ni ikimashou ka"<p>

"ALICE!"

Fushigi no kuni!

Sebastian pulled Alice through the portal behind him as a smirk graced his lips.

The portal closed behind them as everyone ran toward it, but it was too late. Their foreigner was gone once more. On the ground rested a cracked mirror, and a mask right next to it.

"Hey, shall we go? To Wonderland!"

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: Hey everyone I finally finished this! Yay! And after so long too! I'm really disappointed in myself that it took me so long to do this, and I really do apologize that it did and hoping that you stayed this long with a noob writer like myself. I also don't own Volcaloid, the song was Alice in Dreamland like the title name of this chapter. I thought it sorta fit…sorta but anyway. Thank you so much if you stayed with me after all this time and yeah this was the last chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did ^^**


	14. Epilogue

**Pure: Hey everyone! So apparently I've gotten a bit of complaint on how the ending of Shattered Reality was either too confusing or didn't liked. Honestly I didn't think much would like this story so I was pretty shocked. So now I've come with this Epilogue to help clear up something, even if you may not like how it will turn out at least everything will be cleared up. I am also going to try this from first person point of view, so tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

**~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~**

Is this really it? Is this my life now? Trapped in this…shell of a body that isn't my own any more. Listening to that song, made me forever more bounded to this man. I cannot escape, no matter how hard I try to.

"Alice, will you please come over here?"

As if I had a choice, my body moved on its own toward him; a smile slowly formed on my lips. "What can I do for you, Sebastian?" that wasn't me talking, more like the person he made me be.

He held his hand out to me. "Sit with me."

I extended my own as he took my hand helping me sit down next to him. Who I was, who I am, trapped behind the song's power. Never to once more be myself. He had broken the mirror, my last chance returning back to my friends. Would they find another way to get me back? Or…had they given up too? I don't know how much time has passed since we came to this world, but it felt like a lifetime.

"You're so quiet, is something wrong?" Sebastian asked as he looked back at me with a worried expression.

Pity. That's what I felt for him when I learned about his predicament, who wouldn't? All that he cared about had died for him one way or another, a sad way to live your life isn't it…He didn't chose is life, though he could have changed it. "I'm fine, just wondering how my friends were doing."

Sebastian stared back at me. "Your…friends?"

I don't blame him for being surprised; sometimes my being would come through, but not all the time. Yes I'm worried sick about them; they're my friends, my family when I decided to stay here. Wouldn't any normal person be worried? "Yes…I hope they're doing alright…"

He laced his hand with mine pulling me closer next to him. "They aren't your friends anymore,"

Lies.

"If they were they would have come for you by now, what kind of friends would leave you like this?"

Y-You're l-lying…they wouldn't abandon me…would they?

"Don't worry about those lowlifes, just stay here with me. I'll won't leave you." He leaned in close, his hot breath felt off my ear.

I can't believe him; they wouldn't abandon me…right? I mean…they don't have much of a reason to…I've caused them so much trouble. I wouldn't blame them if they had given up on me…

"Stay…with me…" Sebastian whispered into my ear.

It was hard to defy him, though his voice came out almost pleading. Was I feeling pity for him again? Or…was it something more again? These feeling came up, wither it was my own or this song's…it brought me toward him. I'm losing my mind, that's it.

"Alice…please…"

Was he waiting for me to respond? Or the damn song? He was obviously bi-polar for a reason, his messed up life brought that to him. Not that I could totally blame him for it, great now I'm repeating things I've already said. Does it really matter though? They're all I think about anyway, the same thing day after day. "Please what Sebastian?"

"Please answer me Alice…the real you…"

Now wasn't that a surprise, he actually wanted me? The real me and not whatever the song brought out? He forgot one thing, I can't, the song is preventing me from doing so.

"Why won't you answer? I know you can, you've been acting so differently when we came here. Alice what happened to you?"

"I don't understand…this is who I am."

"No it isn't, you're too happy; I figured you would be angry with me."

You have no idea how mad I am.

"So then why aren't you if you are?"

"What are you trying to say Sebastian?"

He turned my head so that I would stare back at him. A small, sad smile came on his lips; green eyes bore into turquoise ones. "You think that the song had taken over your body, it didn't. All it was meant for you was to control you for a little while so that you would come with me. When we got here it wore off, yet since then you've been acting different."

…Was…was it really all in my head? I lifted up my hand and moved it. He was right, gosh I'm such an idiot, I let everything that happened get to me. I honestly believed that he was still controlling me. "Why tell me this…I would have kept obeying you if you didn't."

"Because…"

I looked back at him, yet why wasn't I trying to escape and make it back to my friends? I could do that now knowing that I always had control over my body. It was just all in my head from the very beginning.

Sebastian cupped my face with his hands as he gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "I want you to love me because you love me. Not because a spell told you to do so."

Were my ears deceiving me? He…he was actually being sincere…but I shouldn't give into him so easily. He took me away from my friends, he ruined my life…Damn why must I be such a good person? "And if I told you I wasn't?"

"Then I would keep trying so that you would love me for me, and not hate me of what I did in the past."

I searched his eyes for any other hidden motive, I couldn't find any. All that he said was true and sincere…What now? Even if I tried I probably wouldn't make it back anyway. The mirror was broken, my only way back to their world. So should I try to make my life here with him? I hate to be alone, and I would hate to see him all alone. I'm…just too nice…

Sebastian stared at me, searching my eyes for the answer to his question.

"…I'll…I'll stay…as if I had any choice…but I don't love you."

A smile came on his lips. "That's all I ask for now, in due time I'll get you to love me back." He leaned closer to me as his lips touched mine.

I sat there letting him kiss me, what else could I do? I was trapped here in this world with him, the only other person here. My friends weren't coming, or they possibly couldn't come. Either way I'm staying with this man before me. My eyes slowly closed as a few tears slipped down my cheek.

'_Goodbye…Wonderland.'_

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: So there's the end of that, hopefully that cleared up any confusion, maybe, not going to write more so hopefully you did. Well this is the final one of this story I'm glad you all enjoyed this because I really did. I hope you come check out my other stories as well. Bye bye!**


End file.
